Teach Me
by PaigeySama
Summary: Kaoru is a prince and Hikaru is a mere commoner. What happens when the prince is in danger and has to be sent to Japan for safety. Yadda yadda hate writing a summary. Trust me, its funny xD
1. Chapter 1

YAY! My new Kaoru Hikaru story!!! :D this one is... better?

lol it's funny ^_^

Well I love this story and I hope you do too! (Don't worry Broken Mirror fans, I will get another chapter up in a minute)

* * *

How utterly troublesome...

Well, I'm the pretty much average high school student, Hikaru Hitachiin. I'm pretty pessimistic a good portion of the time but hey, what do you expect from an only child?

I've never had anyone to really play with growing up except for that French idiot Tamaki Suoh. The only good he's done is teach me how to say curse words in French, which is pretty fun of I do say so myself. Still, he is my best friend.

I don't have a dad. Only my mom. She's pretty cool, kind of jumpy. She's a prankster. Just like me.

I looked around my room and sighed.

"Oh, merde. Looks like I have to get to school now." I got off my bed and passed my mom in the kitchen.

My mom was a very kind woman. Our house was opened to foster children basically so sometimes we had people call to ask if she could provide housing for them. It would be fun, until I got bored of them.

Usually they didn't stay long. But still, interesting to have them there for a while.

"Later mom." I kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"See you sweetie." With that the phone rang and I was out of the house.

* * *

~~~Elsewhere~~~

I haven't left my room in a while. My dad wouldn't let me. There was a war going on and he didn't want me to get hurt. Like it mattered. I should be fighting for my country not hiding from it.

I looked into the mirror as I sat at the vanity table. My hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. My eyes were a rare golden color that I don't know how I inherited.

"Prince Kaoru." My servant called into my room and I turned and walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked and he grabbed me quickly and roughly.

"I demand that you tell me what's going on at once!" I said sternly but couldn't help but trip over my feet in the haste.

"I'm sorry my Prince but right now the country is not safe for you." He said in a panicked voice and my features softened.

"Where is my father?" I asked and he stopped walking for a minute and turned to me with pained eyes.

"Your father died in the war." He informed me and I shook my head.

"No that can't be." My eyes started overflowing with tears and I heard a guns being shot outside of the palace walls.

"We need to get you to a safe place now my lord." He said and pulled me as he ran to the rood of the palace. "And when it is safe, you will return and claim the right of the throne." He said and I was pushed into a private jet.

I didn't know what to think.

* * *

After about 2 hours of being curled up in a ball on the jet we finally landed. I found myself in some secret headquarters or something.

"What am I doing in this place?" I asked and looked around.

"This is where people go when they're in hiding. But in your case we need to do it a bit better. If your dead then that gives the enemy's rights to claim your people." Some man informed me and I glared.

"My _father's_ people. I do not wish for the absolute power. I do not want it." I said softly and the man led me into a different room.

"I'm sorry Prince Kaoru. I must introduce myself. I am Agent Yoshio Ootori." He said and I bowed my head slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." I said with utter most respect.

"It's an honor to be in your presents my prince." He said and we met someone and my eyebrow started twitching.

"Hello! My name is Misuzu Sonoda!" S/he cheered happily. My head tilted to the side a bit.

Whoever it was, dressed like a girl but kind of looked manly. I suppose if he was trying so hard to look like a man I should give him a break.

"Pleasure to meet you madam." I said and shook his hand and he giggled.

"I'm going to be your hairstylist and I'm going to dress you too! After words we have a perfect home to send you to so you could be in hiding." He informed me and I slowly turned to Yoshio who nodded curtly. I sighed.

"Alright madam. Shall we commence?" I said and he nodded and led me to a different room. It seemed to have more girls than guys I could tell you that much. "Excuse me but what is this exactly?"

"Oh, it's like being in the witness protection program but it's for loyalty only." Misuzu winked and I nodded slowly. I sort of understood.

I was being swooned at by a handful of young women which wasn't very appealing. I don't know why but I have a very... Picky style of my significant others.

I sat in a chair that Misuzu pulled out for me. It was in front of a mirror so I'm only guessing this is how commoners get their hair done.

My hair was pulled out of the ponytail and it flowed down my shoulders and I looked over at Misuzu who had hearts in his eyes. My hair was long and silky. It went to my waist. I've been growing it for a while, it's going to be very upsetting to see it get chopped off but I suppose it's for the greater good.

Misuzu wet my hair first and then started to skillfully cut it. Honestly my eyes were closed the entire time. I didn't want to see my hair fall to the ground. It nearly broke my heart but I knew that it had to be done.

Misuzu blew my hair dry and did a bunch of other things to it. When I opened my eyes I saw that I had bangs that seemed to get longer as it reached the side of my face and my hair was spiky. I tilted my head to the side confused. I looked weird.

By the time I stood up Misuzu had clothes in his hands and handed them to me. I raised my eyebrow but proceeded to the changing area and quickly got dressed and walked it. Then I was met with Yoshio.

"Yes sir?" I asked politely and he gave me a small smile, very slight.

"Your being brought to Japan. Someone told me you were fluent in that language?" He asked and I nodded.

"I can speak 9 different languages, sir." I said and he nodded.

"Well good. My son Kyoya goes to a school there and so I know your safe you'll be staying with a woman. Ms. Hitachiin. I was informed that she has a son your age. 15. My son is 16, maybe you'll see him in school." Yoshio told me and again I nodded.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru!" Tamaki called and I looked over at the blonde idiot.

"What do you want?" I asked and he laughed.

"Would you like to play some baseball with me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No." I said bluntly and he pouted.

"Aw come on." He pleaded. I glanced at Tamaki. He was wearing a light green polo shirt with black slacks and nice dress shoes. He always dressed nicely for school. What's the big deal? I was in a tight electric blue band logo Tee-shirt and black skinny jeans with a blue and black studded belt. We looked like complete opposites.

"No." I said again and heard someone running behind me.

"Hika!!!" A young voice called that could only belong to Mitsukuni Haninozuka. AKA Honey-senpai.

"Hey Honey." I said and laughed at his giggle. He had black pants and a pink shirt with red bunnies on it. He was cute so he was never labeled 'gay' all of the girls actually swarmed him.

"Why are you all out of class?" Kyoya asked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Because you touch yourself at night." I said and he didn't even pay attention to me. He never really did.

It wasn't unknown that Kyoya had a crush on Tamaki even though he constantly rejects the idea, we know he does.

"Kyoya, its last period study hall. Who actually stays there?" Tamaki gave Kyoya his huge innocent grin and Kyoya looked away.

"Hint number one." I whispered to Honey who knew _exactly_ what I was referring to and began giggling cutely. "And I have a pass." I stated and Honey pulled out his planner where the hall passes were located and pointed to the signature.

"Yeah, me too Kyo-kun!" Honey grinned and put it back in his pocket.

"So who would want to play a game of baseball with me?" Tamaki asked excitedly and Honey tilted his head to the side.

"Well I would but I really can't play... LET'S DO KARATE INSTEAD!" He was overflowing with glee and everyone took a step away from him.

"Uhhh... No thanks Honey-senpai." I said and Tamaki nodded quickly with his face draining of color.

"Mon dieu!! Non! Non! Non!!" Tamaki cried out and I rolled my eyes.

I smirked and turned to Tamaki who looked at me and simultaneously we smirked widely.

"VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI!?!" We sung horribly in unison. It was our ongoing joke after watching Lady Marmalade. Every time one of us says a phrase in French we say it. Even if it's at the most awkward of times.

We started laughing and Kyoya raised his eyebrow and pushed up his glasses again.

* * *

I got home pretty late. Tamaki convinced me to play baseball and right now we were being driven by Tamaki, who had a car.

"Wanna eat dinner and chill?" I asked and Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"Come on let's go." I said happily and we ran inside and my mom looked like she saw a ghost but she was smiling somewhat.

"Mom?" I walked closer to her and she smiled.

"We were given another child. He's 15. Right now he's sitting in your room." She said and giggled.

"Um.. Ok. Tamaki, let's go look at this new dude." I said and Tamaki nodded. He was used to the random people we had.

We walked to my room and looked at my door. It was closed and I scanned the signs of offensive terms telling people to stay out of my room when I wasn't there. But of coarse my mom never followed them. I opened the door and saw only the lower side of the figure. He was leaning out of the window low enough for his head to be cut off from view.

"Hey newbie. You're my new bro? How long you in for?" I asked and he turned to me and my eyes widened.

"OH MERDE!" Me and Tamaki yelled together.

"Mais qui diable tes-vous!!??!?!?" I cried out and he turned to me with a slight look of shock then bowed his head.

"Je m'appelle Pr... Kaoru." He finished and me and Tamaki looked at each other than him, then each other, than him again. "Pardon moi, but I thought you spoke Japanese in japan."

"W-we do." Tamaki said and I nodded with him and we looked at each other. I walked over to Kaoru and examined him. I looked for just a hint of something telling me that we were different. But we were the same. Exactly the same.

"Kaoru?" I repeated and he nodded.

"Yes... Who am I talking with?" He asked and I slowly outstretched my hand.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. That's Tamaki Suoh." I said and he nodded at both of us and bowed his head slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two." He said formally and I looked at Tamaki confused who just shrugged in return.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked and he blushed.

"What? Is the way I speak altered than how you would?" He asked and I nodded.

"Boy's!!" My mom yelled up the stairs. "Dinner time!"

"Come on Kaoru." I said and he nodded and followed me. Something about him was just plain weird. My mom was looking at us and as if we rehearsed it we raised the same eyebrow.

"What is it?" We asked in perfect unison. We turned to each other at the same time too and then shrugged.

"That was freaky." Tamaki said and I nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah, it's like looking at a more proper me." I grinned and he nodded.

"Yes, it is like looking into a mirror of some sort." He agreed and we both sat down at the diner table.

"Ms. Hitachiin, what is for diner?" Kaoru asked and my mom pulled out a plate filled with chicken cutlets, a bowl of corn, a different bowl with mashed potatoes and a few soda cans.

"Thank you mom." Tamaki smiled at my mom and I rolled my eyes with a smile. Tamaki has been over my house so many times he just calls my mom mother. I do the same with his father.

"Your welcome sweetie." She said and I noticed Kaoru look at us pick out what food we wanted onto our plates. He looked confused.

"What is it Kaoru?" My mom asked and he noted how we cut the chicken and how we opened the soda cans and how me and Tamaki mixed our corn with our mashed potatoes.

"It is nothing. I have just never eaten something like this. I am just figuring out how you would eat it." He said and me and Tamaki were the only ones lost at that. My mom smiled like she knew why he was ignorant to that.

"Here sweetie. I'll set your plate." She said and gave him one chicken cutlet and some corn and mashed potatoes. She handed him the plate and tilted his head a bit.

"Is it a custom to mix the corn with that?" He asked and my mom smiled.

"No, only some people do that. It tastes pretty good." She said and he nodded and the way he picked up his fork and knife to eat the chicken was really weird. Me and Tamaki used our knives like saws and we used our left hand and put the food in our mouth with our right hand because we were right handed. He had his knife in his right hand with his pointer finger running down the dull side of the blade and used his left hand to eat which looked pretty awkward when he bent his hand back to eat it.

"Why are you eating your chicken that way?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"It is the proper way to cut your food." He informed me and I turned to my mom who simply nodded.

"Doesn't it annoy your left hand?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I am ambidextrous." He said and I blinked.

"Ampa what?" I leaned in, eyebrow raised and he laughed.

"Ambidextrous. It means that I can use both of my hands with equal skill." He smiled and I turned to Tamaki and gave him 'the look' and he snorted and covered his mouth. Me and him started cracking up hysterically and my mom rolled her eyes.

"I swear you two are perverts." She said and Kaoru placed his utensils down.

"I do not understand." He said and my mom shook her head.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" I asked smirking and he looked lost.

"In what way are you insinuating?" He questioned and I smirked.

"You know."

"No I am afraid I do not."

"Played with yourself?"

"There are lots of games one could play with ones self."

"Choked the meat?"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"For Christ's sake! Have you ever grabbed your penis and jerked your hand upwards and downwards for self pleasure!?" I think I gratified that pretty clearly. Tamaki fell off of his chair and my mom was glaring at me but couldn't help try to hold back a giggle. Kaoru shook his head with a very still face.

"That is not a very Prince like behavior." Kaoru nagged and I smirked.

"Never stopped me before." I grinned pervertedly and Tamaki who was just getting back on his chair fell off again with more laughter.

"Hikaru!" My mom scolded, not very will with that grin on her face.

"Just sayin'." I smiled innocently.

* * *

Me and Kaoru were in my room on separate beds. They were twin beds. How ironic.

A few minutes later we were both sitting on my bed facing each other getting lost in conversations. I told him more about school and he seemed reluctant to telling me something I could see it.

"So, tell me about yourself Kaoru." I leaned in and he sighed.

"I do not know if I am able to tell you. But since you are my host I will." He turned his head.

"I am a Prince of a foreign country. Right now I'm in hiding. I wasn't supposed to say anything other than to the people who spoke with your mother."

"... Your kidding right? A PRINCE?" I didn't believe him and he smiled.

"Yes, it is a farfetched idea, however if you speak to your mother she will inform you that in fact, I am a Prince."

"... What country?" He smiled.

* * *

Weeeeeeell how do you like it? Please review! :D I wanna know if I should continue. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Well, people seemed to like this story. :) I love it too.

This chapter is dedicated to: CalDupont, Suicide in a bottle, and -

I hope you enjoy it 3333

* * *

I woke up un the middle of the night to someone poking my sides. When I opened my eyes I was met with Kaoru. He looked scared as fuck.

"Kaoru... What are you doing up?" I groaned and he looked around nervously.

"I-I can not sleep." He said and I sighed and moved over on the bed and patted it.

"Come on buddy." I said and he paused but nodded and slowly laid down next to me. "What's got you scared?"

"Bad dream." He said softly and without realizing it I pulled him closer to me and laughed.

"No worries bud. I'm here. Just shut up and sleep. I'm tired." I said and he blushed and nodded. Slowly he leaned into me. He was cuddling against my chest and soon I heard his light breathing indicating that he was out cold. That's when I decided I could sleep.

* * *

"Boys." My mom called and smiled when she saw us. "Boys, time for school." She said and lightly shook us awake. I looked over at her and yawned. "What are you two doing in the same bed?" She asked and I sat up and Kaoru slowly began waking up.

"He had a bad dream." I said and Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." She giggled and I threw my pillow at her.

"Out of my room mothER." I faked an attitude and she rolled her eyes with a smirk and walked out.

"Come on. Time to get ready for school." I said and Kaoru nodded.

"If it is possible, do you have something I could wear?" He asked and I grinned.

"Oh yeah." I said and I gave us _very_ similar outfits.

We both had black jeans but he had an orange shirt with blue letters and I had a blue shirt with orange letters. I quickly did my hair and then looked at Kaoru and smirked.

"Let me do your hair." I said and he nodded slowly and sat down. I shaped it right and noticed his side bangs went the opposite way that mine did.

After his hair was done he stood up and I linked arms with him and pointed to the mirror and he turned and looked at us.

"We look more alike than before." He said and I grinned and nodded and we turned to each other and I grabbed his hand and brought him downstairs.

"You boys want breakfast?" My mom asked and we shook our heads simultaneously.

"No thanks." We said and smiled at each other.

"Come on let's wait for Tono." I pulled him outside and we stood on the porch. He looked at me somewhat confused.

"Who is this _Tono_ in which you speak about?" He asked and I laughed.

"_Tono-kun_ is _Tamaki_. I call him Tono and he calls me Hika-kun." I looked at him and smiled. "And you are now Kao-kun."

"Alright, Hika-kun." He smiled and I didn't even pay attention to the fact that we were still holding hands.

Tamaki pulled up and I brought Kaoru over to the car.

"Hi Tono-kun!" We said and smiled and he looked kind of... Scared.

"Is there more of you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my goodness Hika-kun!! I didn't know you had a twin!" Honey said and got out of the car with Mori in awe.

"We're not twins." We said bluntly. It seems the only time he had improper grammar was when he was talking with me.

"That was kind of cool." Kyoya said smirking and Kyoya looked at Tamaki confused.

"How do you expect us all to fit in the car?" He asked and I smiled.

"Kyoya, you sit in the front. Kaoru, you sit on my lap." I said and he blushed a bit and nodded.

"Well, I suppose that if I must than I will." He said and still, hand in hand we walked to Kyoya's spot in the car. Usually it was just me, Tamaki, Honey and Mori but I guess something was wrong with Kyoya's car.

I got in and Kaoru followed after me and sat on my lap. He closed the car door and I wrapped my arms around his waist so he wouldn't slide off my lap.

"Alright. Awesome. I fit everyone. Let's go." Tamaki pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Me and Kaoru were whispering about a game I wanted to play. He thought it was funny so both of us grabbed identical baseball hats from Tamaki's car and put them on.

"What are you two doing?" Kyoya asked and we grinned.

"Just wait and see~!" We said smiling and Tamaki pulled into a parking space and we all got out of the car. For some reason the second I got out of the car, I don't remember how, but me and Kaoru were holding hands again.

"So what is this game called again?" Kaoru asked and I smiled.

"The 'which one is Hikaru' game!" I said with a wink.

"Oh, alright." He smiled and we walked onto campus and got A LOT of stares. Mainly because the hat blocked most of his features because he was wearing it to low so all they saw was two guys holding hands.

"Nice girlfriend loser!" Someone called out and we both tilted our hats up and smiled.

"Why thank you." We gave a cheesy grin and half the people looked completely lost.

"Hikaru! Since when did you have a twin?!" Ritsu exclaimed and we wagged out finger.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" We asked and he looked lost.

"Um... Hikaru." He said and we let go of our hands and walked around Ritsu slowly.

"Ah, but what one of us is Hikaru?" We asked and I let my arm rest on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist and we laughed.

"... I don't know!!!" Ritsu looked mad so we just started laughing and walked away.

"No hats in school." The security said monotonish and we sighed and removed the hats.

"Come on Kao-kun." I said and he nodded and followed me to my locker. I threw the hats in and smiled. "Now to get that schedule."

"I hope it is not inconvenient but your mother had asked the school to give us the same schedule." He blushed and I smirked.

"It's more fun that way!" I said and dragged him to the office. "But we still need your locker."

"Alright." He nodded and when we walked into the office the dean of students squinted his eyes a bit.

"Oh gosh, I see him so much that he's doubling." He joked and me and Kaoru smirked.

"Which one of us are you talking about?" We asked and he pointed.

"To Hikaru." He said and I looked shocked.

"How did you know?" I asked and he smirked.

"Your in my office every other day. Of coarse I'd know what you looked like. But is that your twin or something?" He asked and we shook our heads.

"No." Kaoru got his locker number and planner and we walked out of the room and instantly held hands again. I honestly didn't know why I kept doing that. It was kind of weird and embarrassing actually but I couldn't help it.

We walked into Homeroom English and a few people stopped talking and looked at us.

"...Hikaru who is this?" The teacher asked and we both tilted our head to the side in the same direction.

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" We waked and completely stumped the teacher. We smiled innocently and sat next to each other in the seats. It was pretty funny how half the people couldn't tell us apart.

"Well whatever one of you is Kaoru, come introduce yourself." Kaoru looked at me and I gave him a small nod. He sighed and walked to the front of the classroom.

"What must I say?" He asked softly.

"Give us your name and such." He explained and Kaoru looked at him funny.

"Sir, you just informed the class of my name, why must I repeat it?" He asked and I snorted and the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Sit down." He ordered Kaoru who got a bit mad. I could tell Princey here didn't like to be told what to do.

* * *

Lunchtime was pretty fun. Me and Kaoru switched shirts which was basically the only difference people could tell us apart by. Even the dean got a bit confused.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki ran over to us smiling.

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" We asked and he smiled and put his hand on me.

"You are." Smiling still he brought us over to the table excitedly.

"So what has you all giddy?" I asked and Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, I have never seen someone so excited before." He said and Tamaki grinned and looked around.

"Ok..." He leaned in to whisper.

"Kyoya asked me to go with him to the dance!" Tamaki started giggling like a girl and Kaoru was stumped.

"Kyoya... The boy with glasses?" He asked and Tamaki and I nodded.

"Guys date guys here?" I asked and we exchanged glances.

"Uh, yeah. They do that basically everywhere. Why they don't do that where you lived?" I asked and he shook his head.

"If there was than I have never seen it." He said and smiled. "It is rather sweet."

"Well.. Thanks." Tamaki smiled and Kaoru yawned cutely.

"You still tired?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"I normally do not wake up for teachings until 10." He said and laid his head on the table.

"Aw poor thing had to wake up 4 hours earlier." I joked and ruffled his hair. He turned to me.

"Could you do that again?" He asked and I blinked and played with his hair and he sighed contently and closed his eyes.

"It feels very nice.." He said and I smiled.

Honestly, telling the truth, I think I had a crush on him. I know, weird. The guy looks just like me and I like him. I don't understand.

Today Tamaki, Honey, Mori and Kyoya came to my house. We usually did on Fridays. When we were younger we were all in Karate together so afterwards we'd go to my house. It's become a strange tradition.

We were all sitting outside on the trampoline and Kaoru was the only one standing next to it examining it thoroughly.

"What are you doing?" I asked and walked over to him and outstretched my arm. He looked up and smiled and I helped pull him up. When he stepped on it he got confused and I laughed. "It's a trampoline. You jump on it."

"What do you mean?" He asked and we all stood up, Even Mori and Kyoya and started jumping. Tamaki was laughing so hard he fell off. We all rushed over to find that he was still laughing. In fact, he was laughing even harder.

Kyoya jumped off of the trampoline and helped him back up. Tamaki grinned and got back on the trampoline.

"Come on. Jump. You won't fall unless your Tamaki." I said smirking and Tamaki glared at me somewhat.

"Your just jealous!" He said and I turned to him confused.

"Jealous of what?" I asked and he shrugged. Honey giggled and held hands with Mori and they jumped together.

"Can we go in the pool?" Honey asked cutely and I nodded and Honey jumped from the trampoline to the deck of the pool. He nearly lost his balance but didn't. Mori simply walked over to it.

"Ask my mom for bathing suits." I said and they nodded. Tamaki grinned and dragged Kyoya inside. I turned to Kaoru who was still admiring the way he walked on the trampoline. I grabbed his hands and smiled. "And jump." I said and slowly started jumping. Kaoru did the same. We started to jump higher and Kaoru was having a giggle fit.

"This is really entertaining." He said and looked up at me and I grinned and nodded. He looked down and to the right a bit blushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked and stopped jumping and he shook his head.

"Oh it's nothing. Really." He said and we just stared at each other for a few seconds. ".... So what is this _pool_ contraption in which you speak of?"

"It's that. You just swim in it. Wanna try?" I asked excitedly and he blushed.

"I do not know how to swim." He said shyly and I jumped off of the trampoline and stood next to it waiting for him. He walked over and I lent him my hand. He sat down and I helped pull him to his feet. I brought him inside. Yes. Hand in hand.

"Ma. Where are they all?" I asked and she pointed.

"Your room getting changed." She said and I nodded and we walked upstairs to my room. Kaoru was blushing a bunch of shades of red when we walked in on them changing but they didn't really seem to care. We've always done this. Even Kyoya and Mori.

"Come on Takashi!!" Honey giggled and pulled Mori out of the room.

Honey had cute orange and yellow swim trunks with a Hawaii like theme to them. Mori had plain black swim trunks with a red stripe down either side. Kyoya had red swim trunks with blue stripes randomly down it. Tamaki had completely plane bright blue trunks.

As I dug through the closet looking for more swim wear Kaoru looked out of the window in admiration. Kyoya and Tamaki left and I finally found two more bathing suits. I walked over and handed one to Kaoru and I threw mine on the floor as I pulled off my shirt. Kaoru was blushing and I paused.

"Want to change in the bathroom?" I asked noticing his uncomfortable state. He shook his head.

"I do not know how long I am staying here for. But I should get used to doing this, should I?" He said and I nodded.

"I guess." I said and pulled off my pants leaving me in my blue and black boxers. Kaoru blushed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and tilted his chin upwards.

"You don't have to get changed in here if you don't want to." I think I made myself clear enough.

_Although it would be a sight to see if he did... Heh._

I blushed slightly at the thought and Kaoru sighed and pulled off his shirt. For a lanky looking kid he's pretty strong looking. I noticed myself eyeing him and blushed and turned back to where my clothes were. I pulled off my boxers leaving me completely naked in front of Kaoru who was bright red looking at the floor as he took off his pants. I pulled grabbed my shorts at the same time he pulled his undergarments off and I noticed myself eyeing him for my peripheral. He was pretty big!

I blushed again and pulled up my trunks and he did the same. He nodded when I looked at him.

"That was not so hard." He said and I walked over to him and sat in front of him.

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" I asked and he blushed and shook his head.

"No. Have you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No... But I kind of want to kiss you." I said completely bluntly and he turned bright red and looked away embarrassed and slightly smiling.

"T-that is not very prince like behavior." He mumbled and I shrugged.

"You could just say you didn't want to, I'm a big boy I could handle--"

"I never said that I did not want to. I simply said it was not prince like to do so."

"Then forget you're a prince." I said softly and he looked at me with his big golden eyes and blushed. I sat beside him and tilted his chin up to look at me. "Just one kiss."

"..O-ok." He agreed and we moved in.

"OH MY GOD HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET CHANGED!?" Tamaki asked from the bottom of the stairs and I glared at the closed door.

"Later." I said and he looked kind of disappointed but nodded. "Gosh Tamaki. Your so annoying." I smirked and me and Kaoru walked down the stairs. Tamaki smirked and shrugged.

"It's what I do homie G." He said and I noticed Kaoru looked deeply lost at why we were laughing at that.

Kaoru grabbed onto my arm as we walked to the pool. It was kind of cute. He's cute actually. Real cute.

"Let's play chicken!!!" Honey giggled and got on Mori's shoulders who simply nodded in response.

"Kyoya! Will you be my partner?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya shook his head.

"No." He stated simply. He wasn't even in the water. He was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Come on!! Please!!" Tamaki cried.

I smiled at Kaoru and pulled away from his grasp and jumped into the 4 ft deep side and held out my hand for him. He blushed and timidly walked over and grabbed my hand and sunk into the pool. He was very shocked at the temperature.

"I-it I-is v-very c-c-cold." Kaoru said and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Come on. It isn't _that_ cold." I smiled and finally Kyoya was in the pool with Tamaki grinning ear to ear. Kyoya looked like death.

"Come on. You can get on my back." I smiled and Kaoru looked confused.

"What must I do?" He asked and I pointed to Honey and Tamaki who were trying to push each other off of their partner's shoulders. Honey won and Tamaki tumbled into the water. Kyoya stood there and Tamaki pulled himself up from the water.

"You could of helped me!!" He cried out angrily and Kyoya smiled.

"Yes. I could have." He agreed and Tamaki glared at him.

"I do not know how to swim." Kaoru said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll get you. Just remember. If someone catches you off balance hold your breath and plug your nose so you don't get water in your mouth or in your nose. That burns." I informed and he watched as Tamaki fell again he sort of huddled up and plugged his nose and nodded with a smile.

"Alright." He agreed and I smiled.

"Ok. I'm going underwater, get on my shoulders." I said and held my breath and sunk in and felt his legs drape over my shoulders. Once he was up I stood up and he grabbed my head quickly.

"What do I hang on to if I am pushing them?" He asked and I smiled and grabbed his legs tightly.

"I hold onto you." I said and he nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

Well... We suck. Mori and Honey were the best team. The game got so boring we all quit.

We got inside and the second we opened the door there was a stack of towels. We all grabbed on and made sure we were dry enough that we didn't get water all over the floor.

When we walked inside the projector was pulled put and there were a few movies we got to chose from and about 4 pizza boxes stacked with several cans of soda.

"Mom!" Tamaki yelled and my mom walked out smiling and Tamaki ran over and hugged her. "I love you~!"

"Alright boys, first pick a movie." She said and we crowded around the movies and picked The Exorcist. I mainly wanted to have Kaoru get scared and sleep in my bed again. I know, I'm horrible.

"Let the movie begin!" My mom laughed manically and we all paused to look at her oddly. She sighed and shook her head. "Everybody is a critic."

* * *

Kaoru was pretty interested in the movie. He missed the beginning because I had to teach him how to eat Pizza but other than that he was golden. My mom didn't stay in the room with us. I don't know why. She was in her room.

When we were done eating Kaoru had my arm. He refused to let go. It was pretty cute.

Tamaki was practically ON TOP of Kyoya whimpering and Honey had his face buried in Mori's chest. Mori looked completely emotionless and Kyoya looked bored.

* * *

"Have fun driving home!" My mom said with a smile and they slightly glared but Tamaki kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom." He said and she giggled and waved.

"Bye sweetie."

"Come on Kaoru. Let's go to bed." I said and held his hand and brought him upstairs.

* * *

Hehehehehehehhehehe. Next chapter is a slight lime. it's just a BJ :P

Well please review. Reviews make me put up more chapters because I know people like reading the story!!! 3 :D


	3. Chapter 3

I apoologize for the incredible shortness of this chapter. :(

This chapter is dedicated to: Dianqa2, SuikaChan555 and CalDupont

That you for your reviews. And this chapter is for all you pervs out there ;)

Kao-kun's first blow job. ;D I love it! And I hope you guys do too! ^_^

* * *

Me and Kaoru got changed. I admit AGAIN, I checked him out. I have a very bad habit of that but come ON.

I handed him pajamas and we both got dressed and we sat on our beds.

"..H-Hikaru." Kaoru stuttered and I smiled and moved over on my bed and he quickly walked over to mine and laid down next to me.

"I do believe we didn't do something." I said tenderly and he looked up at me and blushed. I sat up and he followed but I lightly pushed him to the bed and crawled on top of him. "You ok with this?"

"...I want it." He said and I nodded and softly pressed my lips to his. He tasted so _delicious_ so _irresistible._ I want more.

I licked his bottom lip and he seemed unsure of what he was supposed to do but opened his mouth slightly. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and tasted every corner of it. He tasted so sweet. Like candy. How did that happen?

He was done being shy and I felt his tongue move against mine which made me smirk. I let my hands roam his clothed body and his hands were playing with my hair.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes which were glazed. We were both mesmerized. Once he finally came back to earth he looked kind of.. Sad?

"Why did you stop?" He whispered and I smiled.

"Because I'm starting to get an erection and that's not good."

".... What is an erection?" He asked and I blinked. MAN was this guy completely oblivious to ANYTHING perverted. I grabbed his hand and made it grab my crotch are which indeed was slowly getting harder. He turned bright red and pulled his hand back. "O-Oh..."

"Yeah, if I don't stop now... Then there's no stopping what I'll do."

"...Is that such a bad thing?" He cooed and I looked at him completely surprised. I did NOT expect that. I smirked.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you feel really _really_ good and tomorrow you could tell me if you want more." He nodded.

"Ok." I smirked.

I pulled off his shirt with him slightly confused and I kissed down his neck sending him shutters. Both of my hands caressed his torso and fondled his nipples. He made a slight whimpering sound. I lightly licked his left nipple and my tongue circled around it then I bit his neck a bit.

I pulled away and unbuttoned his pants and he turned red.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked embarrassed and I smirked.

"Showing you how good ejaculation feels." I stated simply and threw his pants off. I caught him in a kiss and my hand lightly grazed the slight bulge in his boxers making it more noticeable.

I kissed down his chest and as I slowly reached his area of focus I went back to his neck just to tease him. He whined a bit and I chuckled and pulled down his boxers. I let my hand rub against it, not really doing anything just rubbing. I finally decided to put all of my attention on his well needed erection. I kissed the tip lightly and lightly cupped his balls in my hand and moved them around a bit. With my other hand I grabbed his throbbing member and slid it in my mouth nice and slow. I licked up the center of it and he gasped and jolted a bit. He let out a quiet moan and I slowly started to jerk him off. My tongue licked up and down the vein as I sucked on it lightly. I moaned a bit just so he could feel the beauty of vibrations and his back arched a bit and I smirked. I never knew I could have so much power over somebody.

His moans got quicker and only _slightly_ louder. It was still enough to make it hurt in my pants though. He started squirming more, I knew he was about to cum. I really didn't care. I already tasted his pre-cum. Just like his lips, it was sweet. I wondered how the actual thing would taste. That kept me going. Of coarse my jaw hurt, I didn't do this often but I wanted to taste him. My tongue was at the bottom of his head and I licked it, I remembered something saying that there was sensitive. He flinched and I held back a smirk. They were right. I let my hand go a bit faster getting impatient. Maybe if I already got to taste him then I would enjoy this more thoroughly.

He gasped slightly and his back arched and I felt his liquids burst in my mouth. I closed my eyes and pulled back and swallowed. He tasted so _good_.

Kaoru looked completely warn out and he was panting like he just ran a mile uphill with dogs chasing him.

I crawled back on top of him and nibbled on his neck a bit.

"How was that _Prince_?" I smirked and he nodded.

"..The best feeling I have ever felt." He said and I smiled and put his boxers back on and pulled my shirt off.

"I hope you don't mind. It's kind of hot." I said and he hugged me and shook his head.

"No. I don't mind." He said softly and our legs entwined and my arms wrapped around him and we fell asleep.

* * *

We woke up at around 11. It was Saturday so we really didn't need to be up for any specific reason. I woke up to feel something on my lips. When I opened my eyes I saw that Kaoru was lightly kissing me. He pulled back seconds later with his cute innocent grin.

"Good morning sleepy head." He giggled cutely and I grabbed him and quickly kissed him.

"Your so fucking cute." I said and he blinked.

"But I look exactly like you." He said and I smiled.

"Sorry, your so fucking _sexy_." He rolled his eyes with a smile. He pulled on some pants and we walked downstairs.

"Morning." We said to my mom and she looked up and smiled.

"You two are just to adorable." She giggled and I grabbed Kaoru's hand and brought him to the fridge.

We both ate fruit loops for breakfast. He seemed to like what he called 'commoner foods'.

I swear, this guy is my best friend.

"Oh Hikaru~! Kaoru~!" Tamaki called walking in the front door but the first person he saw was my mother. "Mama!" He kissed her cheek. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine sweetie. What about you?" She asked with a grin and he shrugged.

"Just counting down the hours until I could see you my dear." My mom rolled her eyes.

"You to much Tamaki." She laughed and Kaoru giggled slightly as he spooned the Fruit Loops messily into his mouth making milk drip down his chin. He was so tempting.

"Come Hikaru, Kaoru. I must ask you something!" Tamaki seemed excited and me and Kaoru exchanged glances and we walked upstairs with the cereal.

"What is it Tamaki?" I asked and he turned to us with a devious grin.

"Well, I was overhearing a conversation--"

"Eavesdropping."

"Well it doesn't matter, I still heard it. But they said something about how cute _brotherly love_ was. And I know you two aren't brothers but you look like twins. Maybe we could try to see if the ladies like it in school." Tamaki grinned and I shook my head.

"Tono, what's with your obsession with girls if your gay?" I asked and Kaoru looked at me confused. I don't think he knew what gay meant.

"So what if he is happy." Kaoru said and I grinned and turned to him.

"Gay means homosexual." I laughed and he blushed.

"O-oh. I understand now..." He turned his head and I looked back at Tono.

"So why do you want to--"

"Well I already filled out the paper work to open a host club! I'm using the old music room. Kyoya is helping me and Honey and Mori already said they'd be in it. Can you two be in it? Please?" Tamaki begged and we looked at each other and nodded.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked and Tamaki shrugged.

"I don't know. Do something. I'll tell you if its good.

"Ok.." Kaoru and I put down our bowls and he went to wipe the milk off his chin but I leaned in and put his hand back at his side.

"No no Kaoru. Let me." I said seductively and licked the trail of milk to his lips and Kaoru blushed.

"Hikaru.. Your embarrassing me." Kaoru said in that irresistibly cute voice.

"BRAVO!!" Tamaki looked excited and we rolled our eyes. "Oh. I'm gonna use the bathroom. Be right back." Tamaki blushed and ran out of the room.

I watched him step into the bathroom since it was down the hall from my open doorway and once he stepped in I slammed Kaoru to the wall and started kissing him everywhere.

"Your so god damned cute." I said and he blushed. I kissed him roughly. I found myself grabbing his ass and his hands were tugging my hair. Our tongues were playing with each other and I wanted him _so_ _bad_.

"Hey, you guys are out of... Soap." Tamaki walked in and we quickly pulled away but we already knew he saw us. Both of us blushed and Tamaki looked shocked but then it sunk in.

"I love it." Tamaki grinned and we looked confused.

"What?" We asked and Tamaki walked over and put his arms around us.

"The secret relationship y'all have." He laughed. "It's cute."

"Thanks Tamaki." We said shyly. I quickly finished my cereal and brought it downstairs. Kaoru and Tamaki followed.

"Mom is it ok if we go with Tono?" I asked and Tamaki grinned.

"Yes. I want them to go to the mall with me." He said excitedly and my mom nodded.

"Kay. Hold on Tono. We need to get changed." I said and saw Tamaki's smirk and rolled my eyes.

Me and Kaoru walked upstairs holding hands and we walked into my closet. He picked something and I picked something. We looked at each other and Kaoru gave me those big puppy eyes and I couldn't help it. I pulled him to my chest and kissed him.

"Guys! I'll be right back!" Tamaki called.

"Alright!" I yelled back and eyed Kaoru with a smirk. I locked the door and pressed him to the bed and we kissed roughly. I felt his hands caress my skin. Oh god I needed him so bad.

Almost like he was telepathic his hand slowly went down to my boxers.

"BOYS CAN YOU HURRY UP!? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" My mom yelled and I glared at the door. Kaoru giggled. He was so cute. I can't stand how cute he is.

"Sorry Hikaru." He said smiling.

"Shut up and kiss me." I demanded and we both kissed.

We pulled away reluctantly. Meaning every time we pulled apart we'd kiss each other quickly. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I wanted him. I've never liked someone so much.

"I know-" I kissed him. "That we-" I kissed him again. "Like kissing." He kissed me. "But-" Another kiss. "We need-" French kiss. "To get." I pushed him away and smiled. "Ready."

We quickly got dressed and I kissed him once more before walking down the stairs with him holding his hand tightly in mine.

"Yah mon." I said impersonating a Jamaican accent. Kaoru giggled cutely.

"I was hoping you guys could pick something up for me on your way back from the mall." She said smiling and I nodded.

"Alright. What is it mama?" I asked and she handed me a piece of paper and I nodded and put it in my pocket. "come on Princey. Let's wait for Tono."

We sat on the bench that my mom put on the porch. I put my arm around him and he leaned into me.

"We're going to have to do a list of rules my friend." I said coolly and he looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"What is it?" He asked and I looked down at him.

"You need to stop being so tempting." I smirked and he smiled. "And I think you should give me a kiss." I smirked even wider and he leaned in and kissed my lips lightly.

When he kisses me I feel a rush. I don't know how to explain it... Sort of... Have you ever snuck out, and you thought your parents might catch you but knowing you did it anyway has your heart pounding with that big smirk. That rush of adrenalin your body feels. That's what I feel with every kiss.

"I wish I did not have to leave." He said and I paused.

"What?" I asked quickly and he turned his gaze.

"You see... The reason I am here is because my country is under attack and they wanted me to flee so I would not get hurt. I wanted to stay and fight but they would not let me. They said that they would come get me when the country is safe." I smiled and shook my head.

"Your not going." I said and he laughed and hugged me tight.

"I do not want to go.." He mumbled and I sighed.

"Well... We'll make it last. Won't we?" He nodded and I ruffled his hair.

"There we are."

I looked to see Tamaki pull in and saw Kyoya in the car. Tamaki beeped the horn and me and Kaoru got up and walked over to the car.

"Oh look who we have here." I taunted and Kyoya glared but we extended hands and did some complex handshake that me him and Tamaki did since we were like 7.

I got into the back of the car and Kaoru looked at Kyoya.

"..What was your last name?" He asked and Kyoya turned with his eyebrow raised.

"Ootori. Why?" He asked and Kaoru smiled.

"I know your father!" He said and Kyoya turned to him wide eyed.

"What?!" He asked and Kaoru smiled and nodded. Tamaki seemed confused but more so having a hard time backing out of the driveway with Kyoya's head in his way of looking behind him.

"Please sit down for a sec. Kyoya." Tamaki asked and Kyoya moved but the second Tamaki was on the road again Kyoya looked at Kaoru.

"How do you know him?" He asked and Kaoru smiled.

"He's Agent Yoshio Ootori, right? He told me that when I moved here I'd probably meet his son. I didn't know if I would though." Kaoru said and Kyoya was completely shocked.

"Then that means... Your.." He didn't even finish. Kaoru put his finger to his lips and smiled.

Kyoya knew about Kaoru being a prince. I'm kind of jealous that he found out but I'll get over it. Plus, how funny that he knows Kyoya's DAD.

* * *

Hahaha. So tell me if you liked the chapter ^_^

Review please 3


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah. I was bored. So i'm posting this at 4 am. lol. IDK x3

Chapter 4 is dedicated to: Suicide in a bottle, Bestbuds55, and, what do you know, -

Thank you all. Your very sweet ^^

And... hold on I forgot........... oh. Sorry this chapter is so short but I hope you like it

I must warn you, its one of the funniest chapters I've written. Be afraid hehehe~!

* * *

The mall was pretty interesting. Kyoya talked to Kaoru in private for a second. I guess they were just talking about the shock of Kaoru being a Prince from a foreign country.

Me and Tamaki were occupied with other things. We were in Spencer's Gifts and I was admiring all of the clever little sex toys they had. To bad you had to be 18 to get them. I'm 15. I'm almost there. Right?

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called out excitedly. "Look at these." Kyoya turned and Tamaki showed him a dildo. Kyoya's face flushed and he turned back to talking to Kaoru. Tamaki was reading the things that it does and laughed. "Kyoya! It vibrates too!!" He yelled and Kyoya covered his face and walked on the less intimate side of the store. I dragged Kaoru over and I was teaching him the names of the sex toys and such. He just nodded with a blush on his face. It was cute.

Tamaki was talking to the chick that was at the counter. She had long red hair and brown eyes with a nose ring and several piercings on her ear.

"I have a question." Tamaki said with his cute smile. "What do you think of yaoi?"

"Yaoi?" She repeated and smiled. "I love it. Why?"

"What do you think of the concept, _brotherly love_?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I've never seen it so I wouldn't know." She said and Tamaki grinned.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come here." He said and Kaoru and I walked over.

"What Tono?" I asked in a monotone. Mad that he interrupted me.

"I would like to see what girls reactions will be with the brotherly love situation. Will you demonstrate?" Tamaki asked with a smile and we looked at each other and nodded. I knew exactly what to do. Hopefully so did he.

"So the other night Kaoru woke me up from a sound sleep because he had a scary dream! It was so funny." I said and Kaoru turned bright red and turned away from me.

"Hikaru, you told me that you wouldn't tell anyone about that.." He whimpered and I tilted his chin upwards and we were incredibly close.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. But you looked so incredibly cute I had to tell her. Do you forgive me?" I whispered softly and the girl at the counter had hearts in her eyes.

"So how was that?" Me and Kaoru now looked completely fine, no small tears in Kaoru's eyes, no blush. He looked completely normal.

"Ask her." Tamaki pointed to the girl and she squealed and clapped.

"I loved it!!" She said happily and Tamaki gave us a thumbs up.

"It looks like we have our Brotherly love act!" Tamaki was overly filled with excitement.

"Joy." We said in unison. Kaoru grabbed my hand and we walked out of the store.

Kaoru was really interested in the mall actually. He's never been in one. For a rich guy, he didn't do much with his life, huh?

"Want a pretzel?" I asked and looked at him for a second and smiled. "Right you probably don't know what it is. I'll get it anyway."

Me and Kaoru shared a pretzel and cheese, so did Tamaki and Kyoya.

I dipped one of the pretzel sticks into the hot spicy cheese and put it to Kaoru's lips.

"Taste it Princey." I said and he opened his mouth and I saw the bit of cheese on his lips. I wanted so badly to lick it off but we're in public. "So?"

"That is very good!" He said grinning and I fed him another one. He fed me one then I fed him one until there were no more. Then I smirked and sunk my finger into the leftover cheese and put my finger to his lips. He inserted it in his mouth and licked all of the cheese of skillfully with his tongue. His eyes not leaving mine.

Shit I have a boner.

"DAMN IT TAMAKI!" Kyoya yelled and stood up. He had cheese, ALL over himself.

"...Tamaki they didn't even GIVE you that much cheese." I said and noticed how Kyoya was like, drenched in cheese. How was that even possible??

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" Tamaki cried out and pulled him up. "Come on guys. Let's go get him some new clothes." Tamaki suggested and I rolled my eyes and held Kaoru's hand and we walked to the first men's store that we found.

It was quite funny actually. You know the rule 'No food or drinks'? Yeah well Kyoya wasn't even allowed in the store because he was under the food category. Haha. He was SO pissed.

"Let's just fucking go home." He said and Tamaki blushed furiously and nodded.

"Okay Kyo-kun."

* * *

In the car I handed Tamaki the list my mom got.

"We have to pick this stuff up." I said and Tamaki looked at the list and looked at me through the mirror.

"Ok, who's going in the pharmacy and asking for super absorbent pads?" Tamaki asked and we all looked at Kyoya.

"Why are you looking at me?" He hissed and Tamaki eyed him.

"Well... You seemed like you had an accident in which it would've been nice to have super absorbent pads. Maybe you wouldn't have cheese all over you then." Tamaki snorted and Kyoya glared and Kaoru raised his hand.

"I'll do it." He offered and I smiled.

"Let's go in as a group." I suggested and Tamaki looked at the next thing on the list.

"We have to get Midol too. And tampons." Tamaki said and I grumbled.

"What's next, a girly magazine?" I muttered.

"Yeah Playgirl is on here." Tamaki said and my eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" I grabbed the list and Tamaki laughed hard.

"I was kidding! Chill out!" I glared at him and Kaoru looked as confused as ever.

Tamaki parked the car and we all climbed out except for Kyoya.

"I refuse to get out." He grumbled and Tamaki opened the door and pulled his arm until he got annoyed. "FINE."

We walked inside and got completely lost.

"Okay... Let's split up. Tamaki, you get the Midol and me and Kaoru will get the.. Other things." I said and they nodded and walked off.

Kaoru walked off and I followed him. He paused and walked down an isle and when I caught up with him he already had the tampons and pads picked out.

"...I don't want to know." I said and he smiled cutely.

"I have an aunt." He said and giggled.

We were met up with Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki got a bunch of junk food and Kyoya was holding a bottle of soda.

We paid for everything and once we walked out Tamaki sort of tripped so Kyoya moved the hand with the soda back and used his free hand to grab Tamaki. The hand with the soda slammed into his leg and Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you." Tamaki blushed. We got to the car and Tamaki pointed to the soda. "Open it, I want a sip." He said and Kyoya nodded and opened the bottle and it sprayed all over him and he dropped it with a very calm aggravated face on. Kaoru and I started laughing hysterically and Tamaki looked really scared. After all, it was his fault that Kyoya had cheese AND soda all over him.

"Hold on.." Tamaki walked to his trunk and opened it. He pulled out a plain white Tee-shirt and handed it to the angry Kyoya.

Kyoya pulled off his shirt in the middle of the basically empty parking lot and changed his shirt. Tamaki put the shirt in a different bag and Kyoya got mad at all of us so we had to go get him more soda.

"Here my love." Tamaki smiled as he handed the glowering Kyoya his drink.

"I hate you." Kyoya snatched the soda.

"That is mean to say." Kaoru said and I laughed.

"No. He doesn't mean it. He's angry." I smiled and climbed into the car.

"Am I supposed to be happy?" Kyoya asked and I grinned.

"Yes!" I said and Tamaki nodded.

"Oh I'm supposed to be all happy and joyful now huh? What else? Suggest a game? We could pretend to be juvenile delinquents and play a rowdy jailhouse favorite 'Who dropped the soap'." Kyoya suggested and I couldn't help it I didn't close my door yet so in my laugh attack I tumbled out of the car and hit myself on the head with the opened door. I could NOT believe he just said that. I was in tears.

Tamaki even started laughing loudly. Kaoru looked confused. But that's ok. He has a very cute confused face.

"Tamaki, drive before Hikaru gets back into the car." Kyoya demanded but I was already up and I got in the car. "Damn it."

* * *

We walked inside and my mom looked at Kyoya and sort of giggled. The soda spilled on his pants and he had cheese in his hair and in his pants. It was just... Great.

"Here's your stuff mom. I don't see why you made us get it." I mumbled and she giggled.

"Oh, I just did that to torture you. You didn't have to. I have all of what I need here." She grinned and we all glared at her. Except for Kaoru who was trying to pick up a squirrel.

* * *

"You guys should sleep over my house!!" Tamaki grinned widely and I shook my head. Ever since the sex talk with Kaoru, I've been wanting to try a few things.

"No thank you, I'm still angry at you." Kyoya muttered walking out of the bathroom with a towel draped on his shoulders and his hair was wet and sticking to his face.

"Maybe next weekend." Kaoru smiled. He knew if I wasn't going then neither was he.

Tamaki pouted and dramatically pressed his wrist to his forehead.

"Nobody loves me!" He cried out and Kyoya put on his fogged up glasses.

"Wow, it took him this long to figure that out." Kyoya stated and Tamaki glared at him slightly.

"Kyo-kun! I thought what we had was special! Remember last night during our heated moments of phone sex! You said you were touching yourself!" Tamaki declared and I smirked. I needed to see Kyoya's reaction.

He pushed up his glasses.

"I lied Tono. I apologize." He said sternly.

"About everything?"

"Yes."

"Even the leopard thong???"

"No that bit was true."

WTF? Is Kyoya smoking or something?

"Oh thank god. At least I got off last night during a _slightly_ true conversation." Tamaki sighed happily.

"Did any of that actually happen?" Kaoru asked, eyebrow raised.

"No. Not really." Tamaki laughed.

"Yeah, there would be one problem in that. In order for us to have phone sex I'd have to actually be _listening _to him. On the phone I just kind of put the phone in my lap and read. Every time I hear him stop talking I put it up to my ear and make a noise declaring that I'm still there." Kyoya admitted and Tamaki turned completely white and curled up into a corner of my room.

"Tamaki... I was kidding." Kyoya said in a monotone.

"No you don't love me." Tamaki whimpered and I grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"We'll give you some privacy." I said and we walked out of the room. Of coarse I'd make Tamaki give me details later.

* * *

~~~In the room~~~

"Tamaki. Stop being emo." Kyoya said and Tamaki looked at him sadly.

"You don't like me." He stated and Kyoya shook his head.

"I never said that."

"Right, you said you hated me."

"Why are you being all sensitive all of a sudden?"

"Because your constantly being mean to me. I'd be nice to know that you like me the slightest bit."

Kyoya advanced to Tamaki and glared.

"I'd be nice if you weren't so god damned annoying all of the time."

"I'd be nice if you were a bit nicer to people."

"I'd be REAL nice if you just stopped talking."

"Why would I--"

Kyoya kissed Tamaki. He pulled away and glared.

"Happy assfuck?" Kyoya growled and Tamaki grinned widely and hugged Kyoya.

"Does that mean you do like me?" He asked excitedly and Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I guess I'm a sucker for annoying blondes." Tamaki smiled and kissed Kyoya.

"I'm a sucker for heartless assholes." Tamaki grinned and Kyoya glared and Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

~~~With Kaoru and I~~~

"So what do you think is going on?" Kaoru asked and I put my arm around him. We were in the living room sitting on the loveseat. My mom was in the basement doing god knows what and my two loser friends were hogging my room.

"Who cares right now. I want you." I said and kissed his cheek. He blushed and turned to me.

"That is a bit blunt, you think?" He giggled and I shrugged and kissed him everywhere.

"Your just so fucking cute." I said and he smiled.

"You have told me that several times." He commented and I sighed.

"Sorry. It's just _very _true." I cooed and he looked at me and without a moments notice, flung his arms around me and kissed me. I was a bit surprised but his eagerness made me smirk. I know my plans for this evening and Kyoya and Tono aren't fucking it up.

* * *

Well... IDK what to say... maybe the next one will be a lemon? Depends on my mood. You know what makes me in a good lemon writing mood?

Lots of reviews. :D The more reviews the higher lemon chance! ^_^ lol


	5. Chapter 5

Yes... this one is a lemon. Haha, the most innocent fucking lemon in the world. It's cute. I love this chapter.

Dedicated to: Suicide in a bottle, SuikaChan555, WritingDaisy and Evide

Hehe ^-^ Thank you guys for your reviews!!!

And...

Enjoy the story :)

* * *

"Well, we'll be on our way." Tamaki said and Kyoya nodded.

"I need to get out of these clothes." He said and we grinned and waved.

"Well, have fun you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I said happily.

"Right so, no condom then?" Kyoya smirked and I glared.

"Your funny." I said and they walked out of the house.

"Can we go on that jumping thing?" Kaoru asked with a smile and I couldn't help but give in to it.

"Of coarse Kaoru. We'll do whatever you want." I said and he grabbed my hand and we walked outside and got on the trampoline and began jumping like 3 year olds while giggling.

* * *

~~~With el madre~~~

"What do you mean he's leaving?" She asked in a hushed tone to Agent Yoshio Ootori.

"He has to leave in two days." He said sternly.

'You can't... Him and Hikaru are getting along so well." She said softly and he sighed.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but like every other foster child, your going to have to let him go." Yoshio said and she looked out the window to see the two boys jumping happily and sighed.

"..Ok.."

* * *

~~~With Tamaki and Kyoya~~~

"....Hey Tono..." Kyoya said and pointed to the black car in the driveway. "Isn't that... My dad's car?"

"Yeah, what would he be doing here?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya's eyes widened.

"N-nothing. Tono just get in the car."

* * *

~~~With Kaoru and I~~~

"Hikaru." Kaoru said after we fell down and stopped laughing.

"Yeah Princey?" I grinned and he blushed.

"You are my best friend." He said and I grinned and hugged him.

"And your mine." I kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Let us go inside." Kaoru said and shivered. "I am cold."

"Alright." I smiled and grabbed his hand and we went inside.

We walked up to the bedroom and I laid down on my bed and he laid next to me. It was nice.

"Hikaru, I know that I am leaving soon. I do not know when though. But I must ask. What do people do when they really like one another?" Kaoru asked and I sat up.

"Really like or love?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Um... Well... There's they say I love you and mean it, there's cuddling, kissing and of coarse sex." I said and he sat up.

"Can we prove how much we like each other?" He asked and I blushed.

"You mean... sex?" I asked and he blushed and laid back down and turned the opposite way from me.

"Uhhh... Never mind..." I smirked widely and grabbed his side and flipped him over on his back so he was looking at me.

"Did you say you want to have sex with me, Kaoru?" I asked and he turned bright red.

"W-well, I-I--" I kissed him lightly.

"I like your thinking Princey." I purred and nibbled on his neck.

"Boys. Dinner." My mom called much softer than she usually does.

We walked downstairs, not before me grabbing Kaoru's hand though and we saw her sigh.

"Well, it seems that Agent Yoshio Ootori doesn't think that it's safe for him here. He'll be leaving tomorrow." I felt Kaoru tightly grab my hand.

"What? Why?" I asked with my eyebrow twitching.

"I'm not sure. He didn't give me the whole story actually. He just said that it wasn't very safe for him to be here. I'm sorry." She sighed and Kaoru and I looked at each other and looked down.

* * *

"Your sure you want to do this?" I asked as I straddled his hips. It was around 1 in the morning and my mom was in a dead sleep.

"Yeah. I am positive. I want you." He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. I'm going to miss him.

I pulled off my shirt and he sat up and did the same to his. We both pulled off our pants but left our boxers on and just admired each other. There was really nothing else we did do at that time. Sure I knew the guy for a few days but I really _really_ like him. A LOT.

We got lost in each other's lips. We kissed everywhere lightly. I wasn't lusting him at all, in fact I wasn't even hard yet. Right now just felt like I was with the person I really liked and we were proving that we liked each other. It felt so good though.

I gave a few soft bites on his neck and pinched his nipples lightly. He made a gasp of surprised but it was covered up with a moan seconds later. I let my teeth nibble on them and noticed him squirm a bit and laughed.

I pulled down my boxers and he threw his to the side and I just smiled at him. He sat up looking confused.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked and I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his neck and let our foreheads press against each other.

"I don't know. I'm just really comfortable with you." I said and he blushed bashfully.

I softly pushed him back to the bed and crawled on top of him and our penises rubbed against each other and I flinched. That felt rather good.

I kissed his lips, cheek, jawbone and neck. Then I pulled away and looked at him.

"Do you absolutely want this?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. Stop worrying." He giggled and kissed me.

"Well.. I need to hear you moan to get hard so.." I got off of him and grabbed his slightly hard penis. It got harder with each passing second. I put most of it in my mouth and let my hands play with it. I licked all of the sensitive areas and had him gasping and trying not to moan to loudly.

After a few minutes of that I was decently hard and I reach over to my drawers and rummaged through it and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and he raised his eyebrow and I smirked.

"I told you I jacked off." My complete bluntness caused him to blush horribly. "I need to streach you out.."

"How?" He asked and I kissed his forehead.

"Just trust me. It should hurt just for a little bit though, ok?" He nodded slowly and I covered my fingers in the lubricant and kissed Kaoru as I slid in the first finger. He wriggled under me but I knew he wasn't in pain, just probably confused like always. I pulled away from kissing him with a smile.

"Can I put a second finger in or is it to soon?" I asked and he bit his lip and nodded. "Ok." I kissed him again as I slid in the second finger. I spread out my two fingers as much as I could trying to prepare him for what I was going to do.

I slid my tongue into the kiss, trying to keep him distracted slightly just incase there was some pain I didn't want his mind to be on it.

I moved the fingers around more until I knew I could fit a third. Not wanting to break Kaoru's concentration I just slid it in with the others. I tried to stretch him out as much as I could. I didn't want him to feel to much pain.

I pushed my fingers deeper and he jerked back.

"Want to stop?" I asked and he shook his head and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me.

I moved my fingers around more and got as deep as I could go. I was pretty sure he was read but I wanted to make sure. I pulled away and opened my mouth to say something but he kissed me.

"Yes. Now stop asking." He answered and I smiled and nodded.

"Ok Kaoru." I said and took the lubricant and covered my penis in it as I looked at Kaoru who was blushing. I leaned over him and he wrapped his legs around my waist and I grabbed his hips. "Last-" He glared and I nodded. "Got it." He laughed cutely and I kissed him lightly then positioned myself at his entrance. "If you want me to stop just say so." He nodded.

I took in a deep breath. This was going to be a new feeling for me too. I wondered how it'd feel.

I slowly pushed myself inside of him and bit my lip. It was kind of painful but pretty nice. I moaned and he winced as I put myself in deeper. I looked at Kaoru who was biting his thumb but he shook his head before I said anything. He didn't want me to stop. Once I got all the way in I waited for him to say something. I waited for his body to adjust to the new change. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Please, continue." He said and I blushed a bit and nodded.

I pulled out a bit and pushed back in. I have never moved so slowly in my life. I pulled out completely and laid on the bed next to him.

"Get on top of me Kaoru." I demanded and he nodded and straddled my hips.

"What do I do?" He asked and I smirked.

"Well being how I don't want to hurt you, if your controlling how far I go in then that won't be a problem." I said and he blushed and nodded.

He pushed down on my penis and it slid inside of him easily. He put his hands in front of him on the bed and pulled himself up and then back down.

"Help me out." He said and I nodded and grabbed his hips. He pushed up and when he slid back down I pushed up.

Soon the speed felt pretty good. And when I slammed myself into him I thought he'd get mad but he gasped and moaned.

"D-do that again." He said breathlessly and I nodded and slammed up as he pushed down and he moaned. It got so fast and rough all to quickly. If you saw how his body moved it looked like he was riding an angry horse. The whole time it just felt really good but nothing was making it so I was going to come or anything.

"Kaoru, want to get on the bottom now?" I asked and he nodded panting a bit. He rolled off of me and I turned and grabbed him and pushed myself inside of him. Oh the moan he made was just heaven.

"Go faster." He said and I nodded and slammed myself in him faster and faster. Now we were getting somewhere. He grabbed his own penis and began shafting up and down. I would've stopped him and told him I'd do it if he didn't look so sexy when he was doing it himself. It turned me on even more and that one spot that had him yelp I kept hitting harder and harder. I noticed his breathing was getting shorter but I didn't want to stop so I made him stop shafting himself and grabbed the base tightly so less blood would get to his erection and make him come. I let go when he was a bit more calm and I smirked at him.

"I want to do this for a little longer." I said and he nodded.

"Of coarse." He agreed and just moaned with each passing thrust.

After a while I decided that he needed to come. I grabbed him myself and began rubbing him. He was taken by surprise but didn't really care. Soon his hand replaced mine and I used both of my hands to grab his hips so I could go deeper. By the looks of it both of us were going to cum. I was going crazy feeling that pressure buildup. I just wanted it to be released. Before I had the chance, Kaoru did and that made everything tight around me and I groaned and continued to thrust until finally I came.

I pulled out of him and we laid next to each other panting.

"How was that?" I asked and Kaoru cuddled to me.

"Amazing." He said and yawned and I kissed his forehead.

"Go to bed." I said and he looked up at me.

"I have to tell you something first." He said and I nodded.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked and he blushed.

"Did you know when a girl has sex with someone there's a chemical in her brain that makes her love the person even more?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't know that." I answered and he blushed.

"But apparently guys don't have the same chemical." He said softly and I laughed.

"Well that explains a lot for some guys." I answered and he hugged me.

"But I think I have that chemical." He said and I blushed and he wouldn't look at me. I pulled him away from my chest.

"What are you saying?" I asked and he looked away completely red.

"That I... possibly... Might love you.. A lot." He answered and I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I possibly might love you a lot too Kaoru." I answered and he kissed me.

* * *

Did I like it? I did :D hehehe.

Review please and thank youuuuuu. 'Specially cause the story is almost over. :) So if you absolutly need something to happen you better tell me nowwww. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah sorry. I was watching Tokyo Mew Mew. xD but now I have to give this story all of my attention so it could finally be done.

After this i'm making a Fruits Basket story and a Tokyo Mew Mew one =3

Even though I hate OC's being the main character I love Kish to much x3 I might just not make a yaoi story for once... Although the thought of Ryou and Keiichiro {purrs} sexy ;)

Mmmm or Maybe Kish and Ryou... or Kish and Keiichiro... or both a 3some!!! hahah ok i'm getting to excited x3

This chapter makes me giggle.

Dedications: Suicide in a bottle, Dianqa2, Lane Render, Nekosblackrose, XXLustForTheMoonXX and WritingDaisy

Thank youuuu and enjoy!!! ^_^

* * *

Today was the day.

I woke up earlier than I normally would and saw Kaoru sitting near the window overlooking the back yard.

"Kaoru." I called and he turned to me. I saw a few tears run down his face.

"I am going to miss you so much Hikaru." He whispered and walked over and hugged me tightly. "Do not forget about me."

"Kaoru, how could I do that?" I asked and kissed him. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my black Polaroid camera. I sat next to him and took a few pictures. I gave him some.

"Can I request a pose?" He asked and I nodded and he kissed me and I took the picture.

"I love you so much." I said in one breath and kissed him again.

"I love you too Hikaru." He hugged me and we got ready for the day. I paused and while giving him clothes I handed him my favorite shirt.

"Here. Wear this." I said and he nodded and pulled it over his head and smiled softly.

"It smells like you." He said and I nodded.

"That's my favorite shirt. I want you to have it." I said and he paused.

"But... It is your favorite." He said and I smiled and kissed him.

"You're much more important than a shirt Kaoru." I said softly and grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs. Agent Yoshio Ootori. He looked slightly shocked. We looked like identical twins that knew each other for our whole lives.

"Why must I leave so soon?" He asked and I could feel him trembling.

"Because, your position was given away. They're going to come looking for you. We need to get you out of Japan quickly or your life will be at stake." He said and Kaoru looked at me and kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Goodbye mon am-... Ami. Mon ami." He said and I could tell that's not what he was going to say.

"Au Revoir mon ami." I said softly and he turned away and I saw the pictures were in his hand and a small smile came to my face. And I watched him walk out of the door, and out of my life.

I turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

"I know your upset." My mom said and I bit my lip.

"Upset? Pft, nah. Just another person in and out, right?" I said and she sighed.

"Turn around." She said and I sighed and turned to face her. I had tears streaming down my face. She walked over and hugged me tightly. "I miss him too."

But my mom doesn't know why I miss him so much. She does know how much he means to me or what he's done with me. I want the stupid Prince back.

* * *

"So he's really gone?" Tamaki sighed while we sat on the swings to my old swing set under the tree in my yard.

"Yeah. He's gone." I sighed and he looked down sadly.

"You know, I thought I'd get used to people coming in and out of your house but this time... It's just a real bummer." Tamaki sighed and we heard someone park in the driveway.

Kyoya ran over to us. His laptop was in his arms and he looked freaked out.

"Kyoya! What's wrong?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya panted.

"Since apparently I look like my dad, they think I'M Agent Yoshio Ootori." He said and we raised our eyebrows.

"So let me get this straights... They think your... Your father... So you come _here_ where Kaoru was... And I look like Kaoru so they'll think I'm him?" I said and Kyoya's eyes widened.

"SHIT! Maybe if I--" He went to go walk away but we heard a very loud noise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A HELICOPTER DOING IN MY YARD!?" I shouted and Tamaki gulped.

"Now would be a good time to run..." His voice cracked and we all nodded and hauled ass out of there.

"Kyoya! Why did you come here?" I shouted as we ran.

"I wanted to warn Kaoru. Those are the bad guys. They're going to _kill_ him!" Kyoya shouted back and we looked behind us and there were a few people and a helicopter.

"Why didn't we get a car!?" Tamaki asked with rivers of tears streaming down his face.

"Well... Now that I look back at it, it would've been a good idea..." Kyoya sighed and we just kept running.

"Where are we going?" I asked and of coarse I tripped.

"HIKARU!" Tamaki yelled and turned around but it was no use. I was surrounded.

"Hello _Prince_ Kaoru." They sneered and I looked up at them lost. Then an idea came to my head. If they thought that they got the prince then Kaoru would be able to surprise them... I didn't know what I was doing anymore.

"HEY GET OFF OF ME!" Tamaki yelled and I hung my head. Why did Tamaki try to save me?

* * *

"Tamaki." I looked over at him and he sighed when he turned to me.

"Yes _Kaoru_?" He muttered.

"I hate you." I said and smirked and he nodded.

"I hate me too..."

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

"..Why is everyone freaking out?" I asked. They finally put me in my normal clothes. Meaning silk, velvet the whole 9 yards. Agent Ootori was running around like a wild man.

"Nothing sire." He said and ran off. I was sitting next to a few princess and felt really horrible.

"Hey." One of them said and sat next to me. "Do you no a male by the name of... Hi..karu?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes he was my.. Host." I stopped myself from saying lover or anything embarrassing like that.

"Well... He was cursing Hikaru's name or whatever so I am guessing it has something to do with him." She said and I looked down sadly.

"If he is in danger, it is all my fault." I said and a different princess smirked at me.

"So, you in love with the boy?" She asked and I blushed.

"I-in love? With H-Hikaru? Why-why would you ask such a thing?" I asked and she smiled.

"You just seem like you do." She said and I sighed and unbuttoned my jacket slightly and pulled out Hikaru's shirt from an inside pocket.

"He gave me this. It is his favorite shirt." I said and smiled sadly.

"What does he look like?" Another princess asked leaning in with a smile and I laughed.

"Me." I said and they all tilted their heads. "I am serious. We looked exactly the same." I then remembered the pictures. I smiled as I pulled them out but I made sure to keep the kissing one to myself.

I looked at the poses. We were both in our boxers and Hikaru had his arm around my shoulders with his mischievous grin and I was looking clueless. The second one though it showed that we were holding hands and we were facing each other, eyes closed, blush, and a cute cat like smile.

"Aw that is so cute!" They all crowded around the pictures.

"He does look like you!" Another said.

"Would you like to hear some stories about my times in Japan?" I asked and they all nodded excitedly scooting closer.

"I went to _school_." They all 'ooo'ed and 'ahhh'ed at the word. I don't know why. "And we looked so similar we played a game called 'Which one is Hikaru?' and so many people could not tell us apart..."

"... As he gave me the shirt I said 'But Hikaru, this is your favorite shirt.' and he said 'Your much more important than a shirt Kaoru." There was a chorus of 'awwwww's and I finally pulled out the last picture from my pocket. "I possibly might love Hikaru a lot." And I flashed them the picture.

I wasn't the fact that we were _just_ kissing. His hand was lightly cupping my cheek and my hands were gently placed on his shoulders and our eyes were only half closed and there was a blush line across both of our faces.

"That is way better than any romance novel I've ever read." One of the girls said examining the picture with a smile.

"It's _pathetic_." A male voice said from behind us a few feet away. We all turned to face him.

His face was very defined and he had high cheek bones. His eyes were the brightest blue I've ever seen and his hair was long and white even though it wasn't from old age. He looked just a bit older than 20.

"Why are you being rude?" Princess Daniana (lmfao I had to) asked softly as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, quit being a jerk!" Princess Amethyst pouted and he chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked closer to us. He got down on his knees in front of me and I saw that if I stood up, he'd tower over me. He nearly reached my height sitting on a chair with him on his knees. He tilted my chin and I got lost in those piercing eyes.

"I'm not being a jerk. He's being foolish." He said and stood up. He was in crimson, gold and black. His basic attire was black and so was the inside of his cape but the outside was velvet and crimson with some gold designs on it. Most of the cape hung in the way of his clothes however.

"How?" I asked, not even taking offence.

"Your precious Hikaru has been kidnapped because of the similarities. They think he's you and your not doing anything." He said and I bolted up and clenched my teeth.

"Where is Yoshio!? How do you know this!?" I snapped and he smiled softly.

"Because I'm a _very_ good eavesdropper. A boy by the name of _Kyoya_ reported to Agent Ootori that two males were taken in a helicopter. The names of the two boys?" He asked and I felt my heart drop.

"No.."

"Tamaki Suoh and Hikaru Hitachiin." He recalled with a smile.

"I need to get them. I need to save them I mean. It is my fault that they are taken." I walked down the 4 steps that lead to the dressing area and tugged off the stupid prince clothes and got dressed in the ones I wore when I got here. Tight jeans, studded belt and my favorite shirt. I fixed my hair before walking out of the dressing room. They made it all flat instead of spiky.

I walked out and they gasped. I looked completely different...?

"Well, _I'm_ going to save them." I said and he blinked then a smirk.

"You inherited the lingo?" He hinted the fact that I said _I'm_ instead of _I am_.

"Something brilliant Hikaru taught me." I said and sighed. "I'm off."

"Wait! I want to come!" A chorus of princesses said and I raised my eyebrow. How could they help me?

"Um.. We'll you'd have to get changed first." I said and they squealed and ran into the changing area.

I slipped on my converse and looked up at the man who stood in front of me.

"What's your name?" I asked and he smirked.

"Prince Alastair." He bowed sarcastically and I nodded. I saw him remove his cape and several other things until he was left in his long sleeved button up black shirt with a collar and the cuffs were big and nicely designed. He had tight black pants with black boots over them. He let his hair down for a second and chuckled. "I hope you don't mind but I would like to tag along."

He reversed his cape so the black silk side showed and tied it around his neck. He pulled up the hood that shadowed his face. I smirked.

"Do you have an extra black shirt?"

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

We arrived at a palace. For some reason they threw us in Kaoru's room. It was HUGE. Everything was stone and marble. The bed was about 3 times the size of a king sized bed. The vanity table was big too and the mirror didn't have a speck of dust on it at all.

"Look at this." Tamaki said and pointed to a picture.

"WOW." I said as I examined Kaoru's beautiful long hair.

"They must have cut it before he was dropped off at your place.... Hey look his journal." Tamaki grinned and pulled out a small leather book with Kaoru's name written across it.

My father says soon I will be the king. I do not wish to be the king. I never did. Why must he press these things so harshly on my shoulders?

"What's it say?" I asked as I looked at it confused. I just remembered that Japanese wasn't Kaoru's native language.

"I thought you took French." Tamaki said and I grabbed it surprised.

"THAT'S FRENCH!?" I asked confused and he laughed.

"No that's German. But a prince has to write in all of the languages he knows to keep fluent in them. Let's find one in Japanese." Tamaki said and I nodded and we flipped through the pages.

"No that's German... Dutch.... Russian... Hungarian... English.... CHINESE, we're getting closer.... Japanese, here we are..."

I just saw my _bride to be_. She makes me sick to my stomach. I do not want to marry her. She is rude and obnoxious. Honestly... I do not even know if I like girls at all. Just hearing our parents talk about how we have to mate to make new heirs to the throne makes me want to vomit. *Sigh* I wish that _somehow_ I could meet someone I know I will love. Even if I know I can not marry them. It would be nice to know that they exist.

* * *

Roughly around... I don't know 2 or 3 chapters? who knows.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is a bit late but I kind of had some family issues. I was waiting for my dad to pick me up and found out he went to the hospital. He's ok so that's good :) I'm going to his house tomorrow. ^^

Ok ok, Dedications: XXLustForTheMoonXX, SuikaChan555, CalDupont and WritingDaisy

Since WritingDaisy and I talked, she is now one of the princesses. :) Ashley. I'm Evelyn. (I love Alastair BTW. XD)

The story as you know it is soon coming to an end. I don't know when its going to end though. Next chapter or the chapter afterwards. Oh well! ^-^

So without further adue, Teach Me; Chapter 7!!

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

"So, how does it sound in your mind, that it is a good idea to bring a bunch of girls with us while we try to rescue someone?" Alastair asked blinking and I sighed.

"I don't know. I didn't want to go alone..." I mumbled and he smirked.

"So bringing 5 princess sounded better?" He asked and I glared.

"Oh shut up.." I muttered and buttoned the black shirt I was now wearing. I looked like a mini version of Alastair.

Well, the princess roll call.

There's Daniana, long brown hair, birthmark near her left eye and green eyes. She was wearing tight black pants and a black tang top with sneakers. She also had a sweater with a lot of pockets because she felt cool with them.

Amethyst, violet eyes, long blonde hair in a ponytail with a skin tight black mini dress and boots. She also had a headband in her hair.

Ashley, long brown hair, brown eyes. She had an array of grey and white cami's and tang tops on. She had regular dark blue jeans and converse sneakers.

Evelyn, short, choppy and messy black hair with brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore tight black pants with black boots that made it just below her knee. She also had a black corset with a black sweater and skulls over it.

Lastly there was Ivana. She had really long red hair that was pulled back unto a messy bun. She had a tight black skirt with black leggings and of coarse a black halter top with a sweater over it.

"We're ready!" Dani said happily. Evelyn smirked as she looked at me.

"What's with the different shirt?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I didn't want to get Hikaru's favorite shirt messed up." I admitted and they giggled.

"Aw." They all crowded around me and I blushed and Alistair slightly glared at me.

"Hey, I wanted to bring them." I said with a cute grin.

"Who knew this place had this many black clothes." Ashley said and sighed slightly. "So where are we going Prince?"

"I don't know honestly... Alastair, do you have plans?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Why should I help you?" He sneered.

"...Because you said you wanted to?" I was confused beyond belief.

"Please Prince Alastair!" Dani, Ashley and Evelyn cooed sweetly and he blushed the slightest.

"This way... And DON'T let the agents catch you." He said and we all nodded.

* * *

"This is disgusting!" Ivana whispered harshly as we crawled through the ventilation system.

"How much longer?" I asked and held back a cough.

"Just a few more seconds." Alastair whispered back. The line suddenly stopped and he kicked one of the grates and it flew out and he slid out. Once I crawled over I saw the 15 feet drop and he landed perfectly on his feet. My face drained of all its color. Oh jeez.

"I'll catch you." He muttered and I blushed and pushed myself out of the vent and what do you know? He caught me perfectly.

"T-thank you." He rolled his eyes.

I honestly thought the princesses would need more help. Dani came down, landed on her feet, went to take a step and toppled over. Ivana landed on her face. Ashley landed on her feet and said "WHAT NOW!?" and then turned, bumped into me and I fell. Amethyst jumped and landed on Dani and Ivana and Evelyn refused to jump.

"No way José." She looked down and Alastair walked over.

"Jump. I'll catch you." He said and the other princesses looked at him angrily.

"You didn't offer to catch us!" Ashley snapped and he smiled cutely.

"You didn't bitch and complain." He said and that caused both me and Evelyn to blush.

She finally jumped and then simultaneously everyone complained about their black outfits being covered in dust.

After that small episode we snuck to the pier and there was a boat. Alastair turned to us.

"Anyone know how to drive a boat?" He asked and Evelyn's face lit up.

"I DO! I always wanted to be a pirate!" She said happily and he nodded.

"Right..." He nodded and we all jumped on the boat. Evelyn and I walked to the drivers pit and she looked at it blankly. The rest of the crew followed after.

"I thought you said you knew how to drive a boat." Ivana said and she nodded.

"I do... When it has keys." She said and Amethyst sighed.

"There goes our plans..." She mumbled and Ashley smirked and walked over. We all backed up and after a few seconds of her messing with it, the boat started.

"How did you do that?" I asked shocked and she sighed.

"Quite simple really. All you have to do is--"

"Will you drive?!" Alastair yelled and Evelyn jumped and nodded and started to drive the boat.

"Um... We're not going anywhere." Ivana said and Ashley sighed.

"Did someone untie the boat?" She asked and Amethyst blushed.

"I should do that shouldn't I?" She ran out of the room and finally the boat started to drift off.

"Wait wait wait." Evelyn said and took her hands off the steering wheel and turned to everyone. "Does anyone know where we're going?"

"I do. It is my homeland. Just get me a map." I said with a smile and Dani pulled one out of her pocket with a smile.

"Here you go." She said and I blinked.

"Why are you carrying a map?" I asked and she smiled.

"I told you this jacket would work somehow. I have a compass too." She said grinning and I nodded slowly.

"Do you have a sandwich because I am REALLY--" Evelyn was glared at by Alastair. "Shutting up."

"So, as they're driving the boat, how about we come up with a surefire plan." Ashley said and Alastair nodded.

"That would help." He said and they heard me yelp.

"What--"

"NOT THAT BUTTON!" I yelled and the boat took off.

"THE BOAT HAS NITROUS?!" Evelyn yelled and we all flew backwards.

"YOUR GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Alastair yelled and Ivana nodded her head vigorously.

"DODGE THAT GIANT ROCK!" Dani yelled and Evelyn gave her a thumbs up missing the rock just barely.

"Maybe if I press the button again..." Evelyn said and Amethyst ran over and smacked her hand.

"Press the red button not the blue." She said and Evelyn nodded with a smile and pressed the red button and the boat slowed down.

"Does anyone know how to drive the boat _properly_?" Alastair sneered and everyone shook their heads and he sighed.

I walked out and overlooked the seas. I wanted Hikaru to be safe. If that meant putting myself in danger then I was fine with it.

* * *

"How convenient that where you live isn't to far from the headquarters." Ashley said and blinked.

"Wow that is convenient." Ivana said looking up from filing her nails.

"Yes, its convenient now everyone stop saying convenient." Alastair grumbled. He's been on the same boat with all of us for about an hour and a half. He's not to happy.

"Come on Alastair. Smile." I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes and walked to the upper part of the deck. I followed him and sat near him.

"What is bugging you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just people annoy me." He sighed and I watched as his long hair flowed behind him.

"Wait, were you even put in a different home?" I asked and he glanced at me with those big blue eyes and shook his head with a calm smile.

"My country was destroyed. I'm surprised I even survived it." He said and I pursed my lips.

"I am sorry... If you want to rule my country you can." I grinned sheepishly and he laughed and shook his head.

"No that's quite alright. I don't want a country. I want my parents." He said and I smiled softly.

"My parents died too. That is why I have to rule. I do not want to. I would rather eat _pizza_ with Hikaru and Tamaki and Kyoya and Honey and Mori." I said and turned my head.

"You should come with me. We should buy a house in Japan and live there!" I said grinning and he smiled at me.

"Your such an optimist." He said and I blushed.

"I hope that is a good thing." I said and he nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad that you are. It's good to be."

"WE'RE HEEEEERRRRREEEEE!!" Evelyn and Dani yelled and his eyebrow twitched.

"Why are they so loud?" He mumbled and I laughed and we all climbed off the boat.

"Remember, we're undercover. So don't-- IVANA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Alastair yelled and Ivana looked back and smiled.

"This kind man has offered to valet park the boat!" She said and Alastair walked over, grabbed somewhere in his neck area and the guy collapsed.

"Don't talk to strangers." He spat and Evelyn grinned.

"For once I didn't get yelled at!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry boss.."

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

"So where are they taking us?" I whispered to Tamaki who tried to understand what they were saying.

"I don't even know what language that is!" He whispered back and I sighed.

"Of coarse you don't!" I whispered harshly and he sighed.

"I apologize." We were thrown into a jail cell of some sort. It was moldy and damp. The bars were rusty and there were 2 other guys in there. They looked pretty intimidating.

"Uh.... Konnichiwa?" Tamaki said and tilted his head to the side. They looked at each other and turned away from us.

"Thanks--"

They started talking to each other after examining Hikaru thoroughly, they then got on the ground and started bowing.

"Shit, they think I'm Kaoru. I don't know how to speak in his language." I whispered and Tamaki looked at me frantically.

"Make something up!" He yelled back and I turned back to them and gave them a forced smile.

"Um.. Sniggly wiggly bom bop." I said and Tamaki turned to me like I was retarded.

"Sniggly wiggly bom bop?" He repeated. We looked at them and they were glaring at us. "You just like... Called his mom a whore or something!"

"Oh my god. Maybe if I talk in acronyms. Uhh... TTYL OMG WTF." I said and they looked at each other again, this time with a smirk.

"Way to flirt with them." Tamaki slammed his head against the bars.

"We speak Japanese you know." They said and we blushed.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?" I snapped and they laughed hysterically.

"Because that was priceless." They laughed and I glared.

"Hey, I'm not the one on my knees bowing to random teenagers." I said and they blushed and quickly stood up. "Yeah.. Yeah fuck with me fuck with me."

"Ok, Kaoru-look-alike. Why are you here?" They asked and I sighed.

"Well... They think I'm Kaoru actually so they're keeping me hostage. Sucks." I said and put my hands in my pockets.

"Why don't you help us escape?" They asked and Tamaki and I shrugged. I didn't even care if the were ax murderers. I wanted out of this cell.

"Sure. I'm Sniggly." I introduced.

"I'm Wiggly." Tamaki smirked.

"I'm Bom." The chubbier one said.

"And I'm Bop." The last one laughed.

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

"Thanks guys." I said blankly.

"Well how did we knew we were on the complete opposite side of the castle?" Amethyst retorted and I sighed.

"Well, we better hurry up." I sighed and we started running through the forest.

"Do you know which way to go?!" Ivana called and we all came to a complete halt.

"Hold on." Dani pulled out something from her pocket.

"You... You brought your cell phone?" I asked and she nodded.

"We go... This way." She said and pointed and Evelyn sighed.

"I wish I had a cell phone... Alastair! My feet hurt!" She complained and he glared at her and she batted her eyelashes cutely and he huffed and knelt down.

"Get on my back before I stab you." He growled and she giggled and he gave her a piggy back ride through the forest.

"Give me your sword." She said and he looked up at her.

"Why the hell would I do that??" He asked and she glared and he sighed. "Ok! Jeez."

She cut down the branches with a giggle so Alastair wouldn't run into them like an asshole.

"Dani. Where else?" I asked when we came to a fork in our path.

"Left!" She said and I nodded. How sad, my country and I don't even know how to get there.

_Don't worry Hikaru. I'm coming.._

"OW!" Evelyn cried out and I stopped and turned to her. She had a big red spot on her forehead. Alastair snickered.

"You've got to be the dumbest princess I've ever met. And that's saying something." She glared daggers at him.

"Hey don't be mean to Evelyn. She controls the story." Ashley smirked and Evelyn returned it.

"D'awww thank you! Don't be mean to the author!" She giggled and Dani paused.

"Hold on I'm getting a call." She said and I looked at her.

"DON'T---!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?!?!" A voice was heard from the other end and Dani blushed.

"Oh... Right.. Um... Oh no.." Dani began making static noises. "I'm losing you." She hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"Way to go genius!" Ivana snapped and Dani glared.

"I will whoop some princess ass." Dani said and Ashley sighed.

"Everyone, just calm down. We need to think things through before we make any... Kaoru?" She looked around but I already dashed off.

"Fuck we lost him!" Amethyst cried out and they all started to run.

* * *

"Kaoru! Don't run off like that!" Ashley whispered harshly as we entered the town.

"Sorry. You guys were arguing while Hikaru and Tamaki are in danger." I retorted and she sighed.

"No more fighting guys." She said and there was a chorus of 'awwww's.

"Come on. This is the dangerous part.." I said and Alastair dropped Evelyn and she fell on her butt.

"Yeah and the other part was easy?" He asked as he walked away and Evelyn pouted and Ashley and Dani helped her to her feet.

"I'm not saying that." I replied and we gazed up at the palace. "But this is going to be scary..."

* * *

Come on people. Love me. I'm sad :( I have cramps still. Give me reviews please :D


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my goodness this chapter is like over 4,000 words!!! xD I just couldn't stop writing

This is the second to last chapter

It's dedicated to WritingDaisy because her review is the only one I got XD

The story is ALMOST done!!! Whooo!!!

I'm happy, ok if you have an idea of a story then maybe you coulod share it with me and I _might_ write it. The only stories I'm GOING to write are the ones from my best reviewers (i.e. someone who reviewed on every chapter)

So once again CalDupont, WritingDaisy and SuikaChan555

You guys rock. Remember to message me and tell me what you want. (I talked to WritingDaisy and apparently I'm going to write another Kaoru and Hikaru story.)

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~

"So remind me... How the hell did we get out of there?" Tamaki asked as we stood on the outside of the cell.

"Because you asked for the key." I said bluntly and he grinned widely. "Why did I have to repeat that?" I asked and he laughed and patted the now unconscious guard on the head.

"Because you said it was a stupid plan." He retorted. "Come on Bom and Bop."

"Coming." They replied and we started walking up the stairwell and they stopped us.

"You better get the Prince back in power or I'm going to regret doing this." Bom said with a dangerous look. His blue eyes seemed like ice and sweat was running down his facial hair. His hair was brown and short but messy too. Bom was the chubbier one. Bop nodded. He was skinny and his eyes seemed to pop out just because. He looked kind of crazy and he also had blue eyes but his were nicer. His hair was slightly lighter but had the same feel to it. He had a mustache and some stubble.

"Regret what?" I asked and he licked his upper lip and pulled out the guards gun that he stole moments earlier.

"You'll find out." He said and him and Bop ran up and started screaming like maniacs and shooting.

"Let's hurry." Tamaki said and I nodded quickly.

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

"How do we get in?" Alastair asked and Dani nodded.

"I'm guessing the door but that's just me." Ashley said and Kaoru smiled.

"Well, lucky for you guys... Or me rather that I lived here so I know all of the secret passages." I said and we snuck over the gates. We crawled to the gardens where no one was working on it today. A bit farther we met up with a patch of flowers. I walked over and looked at the big boulder and pressed the back of it and part of the rock sunk in so there was a stairwell.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" I asked and Dani nodded and pulled one out of her many pockets.

"You still regretting bringing the princesses?" I asked Alastair with a smirk as all of the girls glared at him.

"No... Only this annoyance." He said and glared at Evelyn.

"Hey I'm pretty--OH SHIT A SPIDER!" She cried and Alastair covered her mouth.

"Are you _trying_ to get us caught you dumb broad?!" He whispered angrily and she pouted and one by one we all walked into the secret passage way.

I felt someone cling to my arm and looked back and saw Ashley.

"Sorry.. I'm not a fan of places tight cramped and dark." She whispered.

"At least you don't have this whining brat next to you." Alastair glared at Evelyn who pouted.

"Your so mean to me." She sighed and he nodded.

"Yeah that I am." He agreed and my eyebrow twitched.

"Can you guys like, stop?" I asked annoyance in my voice.

"Sorry Prince Kaoru. I love you." Evelyn said cutely.

"Yeah, I love you too Princess Evelyn." I answered softly looking for the right way to take.

"Hey, I don't get an I love you?" Dani asked and I sighed.

"I love all of you guys." I paused and turned to them with a soft smile. "Really, you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far."

"Yeah yeah corn ball. Let's get on with this." Alastair smirked and I smirked back at him. Something told me we were going to be better friends by the end of the day.

We finally made it to the pantry which is where that secret passage led to.

"Oh my god, this reminds me. I am so hungry." Evelyn said and Dani giggled.

"When aren't you?" She asked and Evelyn smiled and we all turned slightly.

Conveniently there were about 7 maids outfits hung up and Dani, Evelyn and Ashley grinned as they raised their hands already knowing my plan. Amethyst and Ivana sighed as they grabbed the dresses and went to change as well.

"If you want ME to get in a dress I'll kill you." Alastair snapped and I laughed.

"No. We won't dress up.

The quickly got changed and walked out from behind one of the rows of shelves and turned.

"How do I look?" Evelyn asked with a grin.

"Annoying as ever." Alastair retorted and she glared.

"Shit, I know I look good." Dani smirked.

"I like maids outfits." Ashley smiled and I nodded.

"Ok, go make sure the coast is clear alright?" I said and they nodded and walked out.

"So what's with you and Evelyn. You two are neck to neck." I said and he glared at me.

"I've known her for a while now. She just annoys me to no end." Alastair said and I smirked.

"Right." He glared at me.

"Please tell me your not insinuating that--"

"Coast is clear!" Ashley said peeking her head into the room. We nodded and walked out.

"I'm still hungry." Evelyn said and Alastair smacked his forehead.

"I'm just going to violently commit suicide by the end of the day.." He mumbled and I laughed.

"I'm hungry too Evelyn." I said and she smiled at me.

"Good. At least I know someone understands my pain."

"Shh!" Ivana whispered and we all shut up quickly.

"Let's split up!" Ivana suggested and we all nodded.

I was with Dani and Ashley. Ivana was with Amethyst. And just to mess with him, we left Alastair with Evelyn.

"We'll meet up here in a half an hour." I said and Dani smiled and pulled out a clock.

"Good thing I brought this then." She said with a smile and Ashley raised her eyebrow.

"Um... What DON'T you have?" She asked and Dani shrugged and we all split up after hearing several complaints from Alastair.

"Let's check the dungeon. There's a high possibility that he's there." I said and they nodded and we ran down the stairs and paused. The cell was opened with a unconscious body by it. We walked back up the stairs and looked around.

_God damn it Hikaru. Why are you so annoying to find?_

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

"Did you really think you could get away from me _Prince Kaoru_?" The man who held me by my hair asked with an evil grin.

"Uh, yeah considering, I AM NOT PRINCE KAORU!" I growled and the man laughed.

"Such a fool. I know Prince Kaoru when I see him." He said and Tamaki rolled his eyes as they chained us to a wall.

"How did you get chains in the living room?" I asked mostly to myself. "I'm Kaoru's evil twin stunt double."

"Oh good he'll fall for THAT one." Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know how we get into these things..." I sighed.

"Hi...Hikaru?" I heard a girls voice whisper and I looked around.

"Who said that?" I asked and heard a giggle.

"Ivana, it's Hikaru!" A girl said and I looked confused beyond belief.

"Who is talking?" I asked Tamaki who was also looking around.

"What are you boys looking at?" The man asked and Tamaki and I smiled.

"A bug was just.."

"Buzzzz flyin' around you know?"

We said and he blinked and walked away.

"I will be back momentarily." He said and walked out of the door.

"Ok crazy bitches. Where are you? Untie us!" I cried out desperately and 2 girls walked out from behind a bookcase.

"Wow, Kaoru is right. They do look like twins." The blonde said and broke the chains for me. The red head nodded and broke Tamaki's.

"Wait, you guys know Kaoru?" I asked with a smile and they nodded.

"Yeah, he's somewhere in this building looking for you." The blonde said and we heard footsteps walking towards the door. "Run."

We all dashed behind the bookcase and one by one crawled through the small crawlspace that led into the billiard room.

The door opened just as I was going through. So I had to make sure I didn't make noise.

Once we were all through they pushed something so it blocked the hole and they smiled.

"I'm Princess Ivana." The redhead introduced with a smile.

"I'm Princess Amethyst." The blonde curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you, your highnesses." Tamaki said and bowed.

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked desperately and they looked around for a clock.

"We're all meeting in the pantry in 15 minutes." She said and I grinned and looked at Tamaki.

"I get to see him!" I said happily and Tamaki nodded with a laugh.

"Well after all of this you better be able to see him." Tamaki smirked and I nodded.

"Guys!" A girl with short black hair called pulling a guy with long white hair with her.

"Oh. Evelyn. Hi." They said and smiled. "Hi Alastair."

"So you found him?" Alastair gave me a slight glare.

"Yeah. This is Hika--" Before they finished my name he had me pinned to a wall 2 feet above the ground.

"Listen you punk, you mess with Kaoru's head I'll whoop your--"

"Alastair!" Evelyn scolded and Alastair dropped me and glared.

"I don't plan on messing with Kaoru's head." I glared and Alastair snarled.

"Good. The guy loves you a lot. I'd be a real shame to have to--"

"Alastair!" The trio of girls yelled and he rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to the pantry." He muttered and we all nodded.

I had to admit, I honestly didn't _like _Alastair. He was kind of a dick but I really respected him. I don't know how far back him and Kaoru went but for some reason he really cares about him.

* * *

~~~Kaoru's POV~~~

"THERE HE IS!" I turned my head to see the man who killed my father. He was the man trying to overthrow me from the crown that I really didn't care about. General something. I don't really care for his name. All I knew was I was screwed.

"Um... We should go..." Ashley gulped and I nodded. She grabbed the railing and jumped over it and landed perfectly on her feet. Dani did the same but landed on her butt. I was never good at landing but I decided now would be a good time to try.

I was wrong.

"OW!" I cried and Ashley and Dani grabbed both of my arms and ran as my arm was wrapped around their necks. I twisted my left ankle so I was limping which was pretty bad considering we had people chasing us.

Then I felt someone yank be backwards and Ashley and Dani turned around with wide eyes as they saw me being held up by my hair with a blade pressed against my neck.

"I should have killed you when you were in the cell." He said with a deep voice and I smiled slightly through the pain of standing on my twisted ankle and having my hair yanked back.

"I was never in the cell." I said softly. "That was Hikaru."

"You can't like to General Josephus Sanja!" He yelled and I laughed slightly and the blade pressed against my neck more.

"I am not lying." I said and his glare deepened. He got closer to me and I saw his tanned skin, his thick brown eyebrows and hair. His beard that connected to his mustache and sideburns. His glazing brown eyes. His musk smell lingered through my nostrils as I felt liquid run down my neck and I knew it was my blood.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Hikaru yelled from behind and Josephus turned his head and was completely shocked to see Hikaru. Like he expected someone different looking. What can I say? It's weird how Hikaru and I look _exactly_ the same.

"Who are you!?" He asked and Hikaru smirked.

"The guy that you caged with blondie." Hikaru laughed and Tamaki walked by his side.

"Freeze. Let go of Prince Kaoru or there will be consequences." Kyoya demanded with a gun pointed at Josephus.

Finally the blade was dropped and his hands went up. I covered the cut on my neck, thank god it wasn't to deep.

"Kyoya?! What are you doing here??!" We asked surprised and Agent Yoshio Ootori walked in.

"I can't believe after all the extents we went through for you guys to be safe you STILL put yourself in danger." He said with a scowl as they took Josephus and a bunch of his followers away in handcuffs.

"It is my fault. Do not blame them." I said softly and got to my knees and bowed. "I apologize. Everything was my fault. I put them in danger."

"Stop being hard on yourself and someone get him a stretcher. He twisted his ankle.." Alastair said walking into the room with Evelyn skipping behind him.

"Why are you--"

"Don't listen to him. It was me. He was talking about Hikaru to everyone and I told him he was in danger and I told him it was pathetic that he didn't try to save Hikaru. Hence why we came. It was me not him." Alastair said and I stared at him shocked but that's when I remembered Hikaru was there.

"Hikaru." I said smiling and Hikaru grinned and knelt by my side and hugged me.

"I'm glad your ok." He said and I kissed him despite of everyone being there watching us.

"I am most certainly glad that you are ok Hikaru." I smiled and he gave me that toothy grin as our foreheads pressed together. I saw my reflection in his glazed eyes. I could get lost in them for forever.

"I love you Hikaru." I blurred out and he blushed and laughed.

"I love you too Kaoru." He answered and got a bunch of squealing girls.

* * *

Right now I'm in the hospital. Everyone was in my room, I loved it. I didn't have to stay for long. They just had to make sure I didn't get any serious injuries. Which I didn't.

"Do you think Hikaru could stay with me for a day or two before he goes back?" I asked Agent Yoshio.

"That's for his mother to decide." He said and Hikaru's face drained of all its color.

"I'll be right back..." With that he left the room with Yoshio's cell phone.

Alastair walked in and sat by my bed with a smirk.

"I'm glad your alright kid." He said and I grinned.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked and he glared and rolled his eyes, cross his arms and huffed.

"In the fall... You better be there." He threatened and I laughed slightly.

"Looks like I won't be able to move in with you." I said cutely and he smiled. He actually _smiled_.

"I have to talk to you about this whole king thing."

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

"So mom, I know you were worried but I'm ok. It's only once that your son gets mistaken for a prince and they kidnap him. But I was HOPING that I could stay here a day with Kaoru PLEASE mom I BEG of you." I was practically on my knees even though I was on the phone so that effect didn't work.

".....Ok." She said yes. Holy shit I'm going to like, die or something.

"MOM I LOVE YOU!" I yelled excitedly.

"I love you too sweetie." She laughed. "Just don't get kidnapped anymore."

"I promise mom. Well I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow." I said grinning ear to ear.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

With that I hung up and handed Agent Yoshio the phone and ran into Kaoru's room where he was continuously kissing Alastair's cheek.

"I LOVE YOU!" He said between each kiss. Alastair laughed and finally pulled away.

"So, we're good then?" He asked and Kaoru nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes!" He said happily and Alastair took note that I was in the room.

"Well, I see that you have company now. I'll be picking you up for the wedding in the fall, ok? Don't make to much plans!" He said and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"I'm the best man." Kaoru giggled and I laughed and nodded.

"Ok." I said and Kaoru bit his lip.

"I'm getting out of here in a half an hour." He said and motioned for me to come closer. I did and he kissed me. "We could play in my room."

"Kaoru.." I hissed. "Now I have a boner..."

"That was the point." He grinned and I glared.

"You are so evil." I muttered and he laughed and kissed me.

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to ruin the moment." Tamaki and Kyoya walked in and Tamaki handed Kaoru a bouquet of flowers.

"I hope you feel better!" He said with his grin and Kaoru smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you Tamaki." He said and Tamaki paused and looked down.

"That's right... Your not coming back with us..." He said and hugged Kaoru. "I will miss you very much." When he pulled away Kaoru smiled at Kyoya.

"Thank you so much Kyoya. I am forever in your debt." I said and Kyoya smirked.

"I have something in mind. We'll discuss it later." They walked out of the room and the group of princesses ran over and hugged me and showered me in kisses.

"We're going to miss you!!" Dani cried out and Ashley nodded.

"I'm going to miss completely outdoing you in jumping." She grinned as I glared playfully.

"Your like, the cutest prince in the world." Evelyn giggled and made sure Alastair wasn't in the room.

"I'm going to seriously miss you. You need to come and visit me in France." She said with a grin.

"Yeah! Visit me too!" Ivana cheered.

* * *

Hikaru and I arrived in my room. Hikaru seemed completely intrigued with it. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed. He climbed up and straddled my hips.

"I'm going to miss you so fucking bad." He whispered in my ear and I shuttered.

"Then show me how much you'll miss me." I whispered back and he bit his lip with a smirk.

"Ok." He pulled off his shirt and left his chest bare. I loved how we were doing this in the daytime with the windows opened.

He pulled off my shirt with slight help from me with the buttons. He smirked when he saw that under that I was wearing his shirt.

"I was going to miss you a lot and I didn't want to get it dirty." I blushed and he laughed and kissed me passionately. As he cupped my face his tongue slid in and roughly pressed against mine. As he was kissing me I pulled down his pants and once they got to his knees he broke the kiss and threw them off along with my pants. That left us in our boxers and socks. He pulled off his socks and lightly pulled off mine not remembering what foot was the hurt one. He climbed back on top of me and pressed his lips to mine as his fingers caressed my body. He gave my nipples a quick pinch but then let them run through his fingers.

I moaned into the kiss and felt him get rather hard against my groin. I honestly felt _extremely_ hard. I don't know why but my body lusted his. SO bad. Every touch he made on my skin was amplified. As he kissed down my jaw line and nibbled on my earlobe and sucked on my neck, I thought I'd orgasm right there. I loved the way he whispered my name in my ears. He didn't need to say anything, just the way he said my name was enough for me.

His hips started to slowly grind against mine as he bit my neck. I could tell this wasn't as sweet as the first time, but it was full blown passion. If I had to have sex with anyone, of coarse it would be Hikaru.

His hard member was rubbing against mine. I was moaning his name very lightly. His tongue traveled down my chest and when I thought he'd stop the second he got to my boxers he pulled them off and kept going. His fingertips ran through the curls of hair and his teeth lightly grazed the skin of my penis. I shivered and I didn't even want him to play with it right now. I wanted him to be completely inside of me. The thought drove me insane. He bit my earlobe lightly as his soft voice whispered in my ear.

"Why don't you prepare yourself for me, Kaoru?" He purred and I felt the heat go to my cheeks but nodded.

I let him sit back slightly as he took my fingers and put them in his mouth to get them completely wet. I pulled them out and had his saliva running down my fingers. It was a really big turn on strangely. I put the first finger at my entrance and pushed it and bit my lip and closed my eyes. I started moving it around until my eyes opened, I pushed in another, a gasp escaped my lips and this time I thought I'd mess with Hikaru. I smirked slightly.

"I thought you said you masturbated." I said and he smirked wider which wasn't the reaction I wanted. I wanted a blush.

"Oh now the prince is getting naughty? Mmm I'll do it." He kissed down my neck giving me a shutter and his hand wrapped around his member as his eyes observed my motions. I slid in another finger and moaned slightly. I saw Hikaru's eyes completely lust driven and as he was stroking himself he leaned in.

"You should play with yours too." He suggested and I pulled out my fingers and he shook his head.

"No, do that too." He said and I blushed and pushed them back in. "Your ambidextrous right? You should be able to do both things." He smirked and I blushed darker and grabbed my pulsing swollen erection and let my fingers dance on it sending me slight chills. I closed my eyes and let out a moan. I heard Hikaru whimper and opened my eyes and he had pre-cum dripping out of the slit of his penis as he watched me.

"Please tell me your ready." He said and I pulled out my fingers and nodded. He practically jumped over and spread my legs apart and pulled my entrance near the tip of his penis.

"What about lubricant?" I asked and he leaned in and licked all over my chest and bit my nipples lightly.

"Suck it then." He said and I nodded and pushed him off of me so I could get to his one area that seemed to be the center of attention right now. He gasped as my mouth closed around it and moaned. "Oh you must r-really w-ahhh-nt me." He panted and I let my tongue lick everywhere. I could feel him trying to resist pushing his penis down my throat and pretty soon he shoved me off and grabbed my hips and pulled them up to his now wet member and pushed it in nice and easy. He stayed still for a second as we both got used to the feeling again. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Ready?"

I nodded and he pulled out and shoved back in. My room was filled with his moans as he dug deeper and deeper. He opened his eyes and looked down at me and saw me just biting my lip resisting the urge to let out loud moans. He smirked.

"Play with yourself for me." He said and I nodded. Anything for Hikaru.

I started to rub myself up and down. As Hikaru observed this I could feel him go a bit faster and a bit harder.

With each slam inside my prostate my whimpers turned to loud moans. He loved the way I screamed his name. I felt more blood rush to my erection and by the looks of Hikaru, I knew he wouldn't last any longer. He kissed my lips softly and thrust a few more times before I finally came.

"H-Hikaru.." I moaned and he smirked.

As I tightened around him all he had left in him was one last thrust. Then he shivered and moaned my name lightly and pulled out. He laid next to me and I quickly clung to his waist. We kept kissing. I loved the taste of his lips. It was so good.

"I love you Hikaru." I said softly and he smiled.

"I love you too Kaoru." He said back and gave me another kiss.

I'm really going to miss him. I want him to be with me everyday but I know he can't do that. I love him so much and it tears me apart thinking we're only going to see each other maybe once in a blue moon.

I don't want to leave him and I don't want him to leave me. I want him to stay by my side and help me rule my country. But no one would ever go for that. It's not that being gay was a bad thing, it was just, I'm pretty sure they'd prefer the original man and wife.

The concept to me is completely unfair and I wish this world wouldn't have to be so cruel but as I wrote in my journal.

I wish I could meet the person I love even if it was just for a little while. So I know they're out there. I have my Hikaru and I know I always will. Even if he's older and married I know that part of him will always love me just like I will always love him. He taught me a bunch of things, one being how to be a normal person. In some instances I think of him as my teacher. And he taught me what love was too. I'm so glad he was there to teach me.

* * *

That lemon was a BIG jump from the last one, eh? xD haha. I love it! ^_^

Remember to review. Or just _maybe_ I'll _forget_ that there's one more chapter and leave this to be the ending.

So review! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

FUCK YEAH MOTHER FUCKERS!!!! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!! NOT ONLY THAT( Because I normally do that) BUT THEY'RE LONG AS HELL!!

Remember guys, this is the _**LAST CHAPTER**_

Yes we're all very sad. :(

I'm not. XD I'm finally free of writing this thing!!

Well CalDupont is the only reviewer that needs to message me for a one shot/ story request.

WritingDaisy and SuikaChan555 requested ANOTHER Hikaru and Kaoru story/one shot so theres still 2 more things I have to do before i'm done with Ouran High School Host Club. I kind of want to do either a Fruits Basket story or a Tokyo Mew Mew story =3

Well Au Revoir!

* * *

"Goodbye Kaoru. Don't forget me. I love you."

I remember that dazzling kiss he gave me. The one that took my breath away. But each day that goes by seems to take some of the memory away.

What color were the trees behind him? What color was the sky? How many clouds were in it?

Little by little the memory would fade. I didn't want it too. That is one of my favorite memories. Well, one that I hold dear to me.

"You ready?" Alastair asked walking into my room. We decided to have the wedding a more modern touch so the tux and the fluffy white dress.

I was in a white tux with red designs and a red tie. He had the original penguin like tux.

"Ready to be my best man?" Alastair asked with a smirk and I nodded smiling. We were in his room right now. He couldn't see Evelyn all today or yesterday. It was kind of hard considering we're all in the same castle. "Remember where we'll be in a few months." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around my next from behind and sort of swayed us a bit. I turned red with a nod. I couldn't help my grin.

"Let's go." I said and he nodded and we walked out of the room.

* * *

Evelyn was walking down the isle in her huge dress and I noticed the brides maids and the maid of honor. Dani, Ashley, Ivana, Amethyst. Cute.

After the vows and such they were married. You don't know how long I've waited for this.

Evelyn walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I officially adopt...." She looked up at the glowering Alastair. "WE officially adopt you." She hugged me. Honestly I didn't think Evelyn was older than me. I didn't know how old she was honestly.

"I can't believe you two are married." Ashley said and Dani nodded.

"It seems that only yesterday you two were yelling at each other." She smirked.

"That's because we were.. What's that word?... Betrothed." Evelyn said and sighed. "And since his parents died.. I don't know. Did we really have to get married?" Evelyn asked and Alastair's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't know and if the answer is no then how come someone didn't tell me sooner?" He grumbled and I raised my eyebrow.

"Because then you wouldn't have a wife and be able to adopt me." I grinned cutely and Evelyn hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god I love this kid." She giggled.

* * *

~~~Hikaru's POV~~~

"So.... The one year mark tomorrow huh?" Tamaki asked as we sat on the swing set. It was completely random and I honestly hadn't given it a thought all day. Yes, tomorrow is the year anniversary of when I left Kaoru. I missed him a lot.

"Yeah.." I sighed and Tamaki hugged me.

"Sorry." He said and I smiled up at him.

"No big deal." I said trying to cheer him up. He missed Kaoru too. Maybe not as much as me but he still missed him.

* * *

I was laying in bed. I didn't bother eating dinner. I just looked at my ceiling. I let the sky color from outside leak into my room and paint me indigo. I just laid there. I didn't know what I was thinking of. I don't even remember half the things that crossed my mind.

"I'll miss you too Hikaru. Don't you _ever_ forget me. I will see you. Don't worry. I love you so much."

"I'm beginning to forget what his voice sounds like." I sighed softly and sat up on the bed.

I felt my stomach rumble but that wasn't enough to completely get out of bed and get something to eat. I wanted Kaoru, not food.

It was a pretty bad that I'd rather sit here and sulk about my ex boyfriend then to actually eat. I'm not anorexic though. I'm just not in a very eating mood.

All I knew was tomorrow would be a strange day.

* * *

I sat down in my desk and me and Tamaki were talking. He was trying to get me to forget about Kaoru. Even though we both knew it wouldn't happen.

We blew off listening to the English teacher and talked about something else. I don't even know what it was. We just talked. It was kind of relaxing. Except someone was tapping my shoulder. I got really annoyed with it.

"WOULD YOU STOP!!??" I hissed and turned around. There Kaoru was, golden eyes as bright as ever. Silk kimono like shirt with his hair growing long.. It was already passed his shoulders. "K-Kaoru?" I stuttered and he gave me that cute grin.

* * *

After that class I was actually able to talk to Kaoru. He was smiling like crazy and he walked with his head held high. He walked like a king.

"So.. You're the ruler now huh?" I asked and he laughed.

"Nope! Just a normal teenager!" He said and I paused and examined his nice clothes with an eyebrow raised.

"The perks of having a royal family." He said and grabbed my hand. It felt good to know I had an other. "Well, you may be wondering how I'm here. You see; I was Alastair's best man at his wedding. He married Evelyn because they were betrothed. Eventually they learned to tolerate each other. So at the wedding the decided they were going to adopt me. And it took a year to get everything sorted out. For example, getting the house in Japan, finding a new royal family, sorting everything out but finally, I'm here." He gave me that grin again and I couldn't help it. I kissed him. In the middle of the hallway. He blushed but he looked adorable with that orange hair shaping the outline of his head.

"I missed you." I said softly and he looked me in the eyes with a small smile.

"I missed you too." He kissed me then hugged me. "I promise, I'm here to stay."

* * *

"Kyoya!" Kaoru called out happily and hugged the surprised teen.

"Kaoru? You live in Japan now?" He asked and smiled slightly.

"Yes I do!" He giggled. "Are you and Tamaki still..." He whispered and Kyoya smiled at him slightly and ruffled his hair.

"Yes we are. It's our 1 year in a few days." Kyoya replied and Kaoru grinned and had sparkles in his eyes.

"That's so wonderful!" Kaoru said excitedly and Kyoya nodded.

"The guy is annoying but I can't help but tolerate him." Kyoya winked with a smirk and Tamaki walked over.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" He asked and out of the blue Kyoya grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. This took Tamaki by complete surprise. Kyoya already told him no PDA because he didn't want his father finding out. And here he is making out with the blonde in the hallway. When Kyoya pulled away they looked at each other in the eyes and Tamaki turned bright red.

"I love you loser." He said and Tamaki's WHOLE face brightened.

"Mon amour!" He laughed as he hugged Kyoya.

"This sort of reminds me..." I trailed off and Kaoru looked at me.

"Of wh--" I cut him off with a kiss.

* * *

"I love you. So much." I said in-between kisses.

"I love you. Too." Kaoru laughed. We walked into my house and I looked around.

"Mom! I have something to show you!" I yelled and Kaoru looked at me funny.

"So now I'm a thing?" He mumbled and I grinned.

"I love you." I said and he smiled. He grabbed my hand and I laughed.

"What is I--....." She cut herself off and stared at Kaoru. She broke into a grin and ran over and hugged him tightly. "KAORU! I MISSED YOU SWEETIE!"

"I missed you too Ms. Hitachiin." He replied through the strain.

"How long are you staying here for?" She asked and he started counting on his fingers.

"For..... Ever." He smirked and she grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm glad. You don't know what a pain this one was without you here." She said and threw me a look and I blushed and turned away from both of them. "He did nothing but bitch and moan."

"Aw, you missed me?" Kaoru teased and I glared.

"Yes." I muttered and he hugged me.

"If it's of any consolation, I missed you like hell." He kissed my cheek. For a second I forgot my mom was there so I _kissed_ him. On the lips! But then the next second that passed I didn't even care that she saw.

"I really missed you." I said lightly after pulling away and he was blushing like crazy.

"Well.." My mom started and blinked a few times. "That should've been a surprise... But I always knew you were gay..."

"MOM!" I cried out with a blush and she laughed.

"Ever since the day you said my cooking was fabulous I knew." She smirked and I blushed.

"I was FIVE!" I said and she laughed.

"You said it so naturally too. I just didn't expect you to score with a prince." She winked and we both blushed.

"I'm going to go now." I grabbed Kaoru's hand and we walked into my room.

"I love you so much." I kissed him passionately. I caressed his cheek and let my tongue slowly go into his mouth as my hands ran down his body lightly. When I pulled away for air Kaoru laughed.

"What?" I asked and he smiled and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm just so comfortable with you." He said and I smiled and laid next to him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck as we laid there. "I love you too."

"You better. I took a gay comment for you." I smirked and he looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Ok, Ass Pirate, you are." He grinned at my shocked expression.

"Since when did you know the gay lingo?!" I cried out and he smiled.

"Since I found out I was all of those things." He stuck out his tongue and I smirked.

"Once you go fag, your purse matches your bag!" I said in the best stereotypical gay voice I could and he giggled.

"I never heard that one before." He admitted and I glared.

"Shut up and kiss me." I demanded and he followed.

"Oh." He said and pulled away from my lips.

"Yes?" I asked kind of bummed that he pulled away.

He sat up and dug through his pocket and pulled something out and clenched it in his hand.

"My grandmother gave my grandfather this and he gave it to me. I want you to have it." He said and slid the ring on my ring finger. It was solid gold with designs in it with white gold. There was a diamond in it but it was inside the ring and was completely smooth. "I was hoping we could get married some day.." He was biting his lip and blushing like crazy. "If you don't want to then... You don't have to..."

I was just looking in awe at the ring. I finally broke my gaze and noticed that Kaoru was still talking. All I heard was his short story and he wanted to marry me. That's all I cared to hear. I pressed my lips to his roughly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away slightly with a smile.

"Now your going to make me give you YOUR ring early too?" I smirked at his surprised expression and I went through my drawer and pulled out a small black velvet box.

I opened it and there was his ring. I was messing with him for being the uke so got him a girly looking ring. But he didn't care at all.

It was a white gold ring with a big diamond and two smaller ones on the side

"How did you know I'd be back?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I was hoping you would." I said honestly and he smiled and kissed me as I slid his ring on. "At first though." I pulled away from the kiss. "I was going to give you a cock ring." I smirked and he glared.

"I would have hit you so hard." He said and I grinned and kissed him.

"Promise?" I purred and he blushed. "Come on. I have to tell my mom I'm getting married." I grinned and he laughed.

I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

"MOTHER!!" I called and she turned to me from cooking.

"Yes son?" She asked and I flashed her my new ring.

"I'm getting married!" I said with an ear to ear grin and she didn't know whether or not to take it seriously or as a joke.

Kaoru walked downstairs and showed her his ring with a blush then wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulders.

"I'm not even joking." I said with a smile and she laughed.

"If I'm not invited we're having some issues." She said and we smiled.

"He's the one that'll be wearing the dress." I said and he laughed.

"No, I'll be wearing a tux." He said and I grew a mischievous smirk.

"But you're the uke." I said and his whole face turned bright red and my mom turned to us with her eyebrow raised.

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" She asked and Kaoru blushed and I nodded.

"Yes. Kaoru is the one that gets it in the ass, not me." I declared and Kaoru hid his face in embarrassment.

"Not that it's the most pleasant thing but I could see him being the pitcher." She smirked and I frowned.

"Mom don't even joke like that." Kaoru giggled and pulled away from me so his face wasn't buried in my chest. "Your supposed to be like 'yeah son! Get that ass!' Not 'oh, your boyfriend could totally plow you in the ass' that's not cool." I said completely straight faced and she rolled her eyes and resumed cooking.

"How about I forget the fact that my son had premarital sex." She smirked at my face.

"....Who said I did?" I asked with shifty eyes and Kaoru blushed again.

"Who said you didn't?" She retorted and I paused.

"You play this game rather well." I answered and she turned to Kaoru with a smile.

"Did you and Hikaru have sex?" She asked and his whole BODY turned red from embarrassment.

"Pft ma... Didn't you hear? You have to have sex 3 times before its considered having sex." I said with a 'duh' voice and she raised her eyebrow.

"So you've had sex twice?" She inquired and I glared at Kaoru.

"Way to give us away buddy." I said and he looked up at me with that cute blush and I just lost it and pressed him to the wall that was next to us and kissed him.

"My eyes! My virgin eyes!" My mom cried out and I glared at her.

"Please.. Your not a virgin." I said and she nodded.

"Sweetie, you didn't know? I had you spiritually." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well mom. I'm going to go bang my fianc-... I mean.... whack off to porn..... Bye." I said and grabbed Kaoru's arm.

"Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes so it better be a quickie." She replied and I collapsed on the floor and started laughing hysterically.

"MOMMY I LOVE YOU!" I yelled and heard her laugh.

"I love you too darling." She answered and me and Kaoru went upstairs.

"So does she even care?" Kaoru asked and I shook my head.

"Not really. I can't get you pregnant." I grinned and started to suck on his neck.

"Oh god I want you so bad." Kaoru groaned and I sighed.

"There's no time for foreplay though." I said and he kissed me roughly.

"We'll do that later. I want you _now_." He demanded and I smirked and pulled off my clothes as he did the same with his.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I locked the door and grabbed the lubricant and grabbed his fingers and put the lubricant on it. "Prepare yourself." I smirked widely. I have to say. Seeing him do that is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life... And I've watched A LOT of porn.

I felt myself get hard just by looking at Kaoru's innocent blush as he inserted his third finger. I put lubricant on myself and couldn't help but stroke myself in the process.

"Oh fuck it." He said and my eyes widened. I don't think I've heard him talk like that before. "Come on."

I smirked and climbed on top of him and slid myself in. I just wanted to go at it now but I knew I had to be patient.

But pretty soon I was thrusting hard. After all there were only about 4 minutes left until dinner time.

* * *

~~~3 years later~~~

"You may now kiss the... Uke." Alastair grinned widely as he wed us. I had no idea he could do that but whatever.

I kissed Kaoru lightly and heard all the cheering.

"I love you." Kaoru whispered and I kissed his forehead.

"I love you more." I said and ran my fingers through his hair.

Soon we started college but it was a must that we had to get married. We're going to the same college though. It'll be fun. Me and Kaoru share a dorm room together.

I held Kaoru close as the music played. But then Alastair was behind me with a smirk and tapped my shoulder.

"Hm?" I turned around and he grinned.

"It's the father daughter dance." He said and I grinned back and stepped away from the pouting Kaoru.

"I'm not the bride.." He mumbled as Alastair and him talked and danced.

"I'm proud of you." My mom said and I turned to her confused.

"Why?" I asked and she laughed.

"Because, you two met when you were 15 and your 19 now. You dated for nearly 3 years, I don't count when he was in his country, that'd be lying. But you two rarely fought and when you did it was over in 5 minutes. I really think you guys could make it." She said and I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Mother, thank you for everything." I said and she pinched my cheek slightly with a laugh.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki called and tugged Kyoya with him. Him and Kyoya weren't married or engaged but they've been together for about 4 years already. They're 20. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you very much." I smiled and felt someone jump on my back.

"I'm going to take a WILD guess and say it's Ashley." I smirked as I looked back at the smiling brunette.

"Sorry. I had to." She giggled and jumped off.

"It's all good. Where's Dani?" I asked and she pointed.

"Having an eating contest with Evelyn." She said and I sighed.

"What's with Evelyn and food..." I asked myself and she laughed.

"I don't know..." She answered truthfully.

* * *

Kaoru and I were watching the sunset with the rest of everyone else. We wanted that to be the time that we cut the cake since we started late.

We cut our piece and everyone there took the picture. And then, I fed him a piece off my finger and the way he sucked it off _almost_ made me horny. I've figured out that Kaoru loves being a tease which is how I learned to tolerate some things he does.

I pulled my finger away and kissed him. He fed me a piece and then I grabbed some of the icing and put it on his face. He pouted and I laughed and licked it off.

As I was leaned in he whispered in my ear.

"You're turning me on." He said subtly and I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Can't wait for tonight." I winked and he smiled.

"I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too." I kissed him.

_**The end**_

* * *

AND I AM **_DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

hahahhahahahhahahaha

Send me reviews please ^-^

You should love me. I finished the last 2 chapters and put them up in ONE DAY. =3


End file.
